Namaki: Rise of the Uzumaki Clan
by RagingFireFox
Summary: Raised as an orphan, Namaki Uzumaki is more than surprise to find out that she have four long lost brothers and mother. What's more her clan if fully revived and she's a legacy. Use to being alone, can Namaki handle the new life style of a family? How can a child embrace the foreign feeling of "Love" when they never had it their whole life, when they only know hate and loneliness?
1. Prologue: She's alive!

**Leaves fluttered with the breeze. They soar up in the night sky, weightless and trapped to drifted wherever the winds took them. **A dark shadow was cast upon the Leaf Village, clouds blocking the village from the moon's light. It made a perfect setting for one who didn't want to be detected. The darkness created cover and with that cover, a figure moved out of the shadows of their hiding spot. He wore no disguise to keep his identity hidden, there was no reason for such thing. After all he was no other than the Third Hokage. The embers in his pipe gave the smallest of glow as he inhales and then slowly exhaled the smoke, the vapors going up in the air before disappearing closed his eyes as if basking in the cool breeze of the night.

" I suspect that everything has went to plan," he spoke into the emptiness. As he open his eyes the dark clouds broke and there was light again. In front of the Hokage, was a figure dressed in dark close with a mask over their face. An Anbu Black Op.

" Lord Hokage" said the Anbu. The deep voice indicating it was a male." I'm obliged to report that all preparations are complete. My team is ready to head out on your command."

" You may rise, Rabbit," the Hokage said calling the man by the name of the animal mask he was wearing." I'm please that nothing went a muck. And I thank you and your team for embarking on this journey."

Rabbit bowed his head," It's nothing, my Lord. We Anbu are yours to command as you see fit, for we will carry out any order that you wish."

_' Nice that there is still some loyalty.'_ The Third Hokage puffed out a few smoke rings before stepping forward. He pulled a scroll out of his sleeve and handed it to the Anbu.

" Make sure to take this with you. Once you found the village I want you to give that to whoever is in charge. From there we can only hope for the best."

The scroll was red with green edges on the sides. Rabbit could tell just by a glance that this was a scroll containing a serious matter. He put the scroll in his back pouch, making sure it was secured where it was before looking at the leader of the village.

" Also I need you to take this. If my words fail persuade them, maybe this will be evident enough." The Hokage held out a photo and Rabbit took it from his wrinkling fingers. He looked at the picture than at the Hokage.

" So this is the true reason for this mission?"

The Third nodded his head." It is. I hope you are successful on this mission."

Sensing that was his cue to leave, Rabbit gave a bow and vanished in a small vertex of leaves. Once again the Third Hokage was alone, puffing on his pipe as he looked at the full moon.

" It is time."

**U.Z.U.**

_Three months later…_

" I swear I'm gonna murder you two! You know I can make it look like a bloody accident!"

Kenai was not having a good day, despite the nice sunny weather that day. Winter had finally ended and Spring was arriving, warming up the air and defrosting the snow. The Sakura Blossoms had bloomed a little earlier that year but it didn't matter.

Kenai loved spring. A perfect time to sit under a shaded tree and read a good book, or go out and train.

However, his Spring wasn't going as planned thanks to his two younger brothers. Ike and Senji. The two red headed, troublemakers were ruining Kenai's day off and it wasn't even lunch time.

Kenai was minding his own business, getting some morning training in by the lake, when he was suddenly soaked by a huge wave. Drenched completely, Kenai was able to locate where the two where and chased all over the village.

" Calm down, Ken," said Ike.

" Yeah, I swear you need to relax. Stop being such a drama queen all the time, you're a Jounin for crying out loud," added in Senji.

Kenai growled under his breath, hands clenched as he was ready to hit something; mainly his two idiotic brothers. If those two weren't his brothers and he wasn't terrified of his own mother, Kenai would had beaten them both ten feet under.

" Well you two are Chuunin now, so you should be growing up and stop acting like children," he snapped back at them.

One of the made a 'tsk'ing sound and waved their finger at him." Ah ah ahh, temper temper, bro."

They both giggled at each other and once again Kenai was tempted to beat them to a pulp. Though he was proud that his little brothers advance to Chuunin, he couldn't help but think how that even happened. They hardly took anything seriously for one thing and they just saw being a Shinobi as a game.

They were heading to their estate so Kenai could change into dry clothes but also check in with their mother and brother, Taizen.

As they walked in, they announced their presence to the whole house.

" WE'RE HOME!" The three said together before taking off their open-toed shoes. Their feet padded softly on the clean wooden floors as they made their way to the kitchen.

" Mom, you in here?!" Senji called out.

" Ma! Tai!" Ike shouted.

" Ever heard of indoor voices?" Kenai rubbed the side of his head.

" Ever heard of stop being such a wussy and grow a pair?" Both snickered at Ike's comment which made Kenai fum.

" Okay, that it!" Kenai walked over to the two with fist held up, ready to strike them down when a noise caught their attention.

The brothers turn their heads seeing a figure walking towards them. They all relaxed seeing it was their brother, Taizen."

" Oh, it's only you," Senji said leaning against the doorway that led into the kitchen.

Tai didn't react to the comment and looked at them he glanced at Kenai he raised a brow at his damp clothes." I'm not even going to ask."

" Good because I didn't want you two anyways," Kenai responded.

" Say, where's mom?" Ike asked looking from side to side and around Tai." She didn't say anything about leaving today."

" Something came up, so she had to leave suddenly to the Tower," Tai explained.

The boys blinked in confusion and looked at the second oldest of the four. Kenai could see that Taizen didn't really want to bother explaining things to them as he rolled his eyes.

" To make a long story short, Anbu were captured crossing our borders. Strange thing is they surrender the second they were surrounded."

Kenai raised a brow as the thought of Anbu just going and giving up without a fight was a little odd. But he didn't voice his thoughts and looked at Taizen to continue.

" They claim they came in peace and were requested to speak to the Uzukage about something important."

" So? What was so important that mom would just up and leave?" Ike asked voicing what everyone else was thinking.

Tai shrugged his shoulders," Don't know. But I'm heading over to see what's going on. If you want to come along then hurry up, I'm leaving soon."

" Wait, before we do anything..." Senji started off saying.

"... What village are the captured Anbus from?" Ike finished.

Taizen didn't even turn to look back at them. He simply put on his gray-blue flak jacket and once he adjusted it he answered.

" The Leaf Village."

**U.Z.U**

Kushina stood by the Uzukage's desk, arms crossed with a glare on her face. In the middle stood the three Leaf Anbu Black Ops and behind them were some more Uzu nins and hidden, some Uzu Anbu just in case things went south. The Anbu were willing to give up their weapons once in the village though they held on to their masks so to prevent anyone from seeing their real faces. They stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Kushina and the Uzukage.

The Uzukage was a man who seem to be middle age. He had long golden hair that was tied in a ponytail. His skin was pale which made his sky blue eyes stand out. He was cleaned shaved with an pointy chin. In a way the man was beautiful looking, almost graceful.

" Now that everyone is accounted for," the Uzukage spoke, his voice light and calm." I suppose you can share the information that you claim to have."

Kushina looked at the three anbu members, resentment forming in her chest. And the fact that they were able to sniff out their village only made her resentment grow. Though she couldn't see their face, the anbu made Kushina remember her old home.

The Leaf Village, where she had spent most of her life at and for the longest time had called home. It was where she had became a ninja, met the love of her life. It was there that she had a family of her own. It would had been just her, Minato, her boys, and… No, she couldn't think about it. Pushing her thoughts aside she shifted on her feet.

Honestly she didn't understand why she was there. She was home, preparing for lunch when there was a knock on the door. A fellow ninja told her that the Uzukage requested for her.

Now she was going to be wasting her time here. So much for a day off.

Rabbit nodded and took a step forward." I will repeat; we did not come here to cause any trouble. We have word from the Third Hokage on certain matters."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. So Sarutobi had came out of retirement. She was unaware of this as she had left the village just a few days after _that_ day.

" That so? But I'm curious, why must Lady Kushina be present for this?"

The red head beauty eyed the Uzukage. Like always the man never failed to pick up on things.

Rabbit cleared his throat," There are some things that would concern Lady Kushina. Personal matters."

Kushina lowered her arms, eyes looking at the man. She was curious but at the same time skeptical.." Personal matters? Like what?"

Rabbit looked at Kushina, she found it hard to figure out what he was thinking with the mask on his face. For a moment there was silence but Uzukage spoke up.

Kushina sighed as the man with the rabbit mask looked back at the Uzukage." First of all this year's Chuunin Exams are being held in the Leaf Village. The third would like to invite the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides to the exams."

The Uzukage leaned back in his chair, fingers laced together." Chuunin Exams, huh?"

There was silence again as they all waited for the village leader to say something.

The village had been isolated every since they managed to reestablish their land. Those who were able to escape when the village was destroyed in the Great Ninja War went into hiding. It was over the years have those who survive came together and build the grand village that was now their new home, along with the land of Whirlpools. Joining in the exams will lead to coming about, letting the other villages know that they were alive. Though they were a stable country, their military wasn't as large as the others and they were still working on increasing their country economically.

Looking at the Uzukage, Kushina could tell that he was thinking this over. Being cautious with his actions as he always was.

" My land have went through many hardships," he finally spoke." Though we are mighty we are still weak compare to the Fire country and the other lands. Entering in these exams will not only completely expose us but risk having us attacked by neighboring nations as well."

" We understand your reasoning." This time it wasn't Rabbit who spoke but a woman who wore a owl mask." I'm not speaking for Lord Hokage but I am certain he would promise to provide assistance if such thing were to occur."

" The Leaf only wants to rekindle the friendship that it had with the Whirling Tides," said a man with the dog mask.

" As we said, it is only an invitation to participate in the exams or so that's what Lord Third had said," explain Rabbit." Truthfully the Chuunin Exams isn't the real reason why we came."

The tension in the air shifted to an atmosphere of confusion. Kushina watched at fellow ninjas mumbled to each other before settling down and observing once more. The Uzukage raised a brow and leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his desk.

" Is that so. Why come here at all then?"

" We hold a message from the Third, but for Lady Kushina," Rabbit explained.

Kushina's eyes widen, though it was only momentarily as Rabbit had mentioned that he had news for her. Slowly, as so not to startle anyone by his movements, Rabbit reached behind him and into his pouch. Kushina watched as he pulled out some kind of scroll and taking two steps forwards towards Kushina herself and extended his hand. The woman looked at the man before taking the scroll out of her hands. Everyone was watching her and she hated the feeling of eyes on her. She was about to open the rolled up message before Rabbit spoke up once more.

" And one more thing."

Kushina looked up and saw Rabbit pull out a single piece of paper from his breast pocket. It was when he gave the paper to Kushina did she realize that it was a photo.

" Lord Third said that if you don't believe in what he had written, that maybe that picture can change your mind."

Kushina was confused, thinking why the old man would need to give her some kind of photo to prove whatever he was trying to tell her.

It was when she glanced at the picture did she understand why he did it. Her blue-violet eyes widen, her heart started pounding in her chest. She didn't know what to do, all of her emotions coursing through her all at once.

The picture was that of a girl. Golden blond hair that rested down to the top of her shoulders. Cerulean blue eyes were looking up at her that seem to be bright and full of life as the girl smiled. On both sides of her cheeks were three, thin, dark lines. Kushina knew this girl, without a single doubt she knew her. A mother never forgot the face of their own child. Her eyes stung but quickly she realized it was her own tears, slowly rolling down her cheeks.

" Namaki," Kushina gasped out as if she forgot to breath for a moment.

" Yes," Rabbit nodded." Namaki Uzumaki is alive."

Just then the door open and four boys popped their heads in.


	2. Music box and the Chuunin Exams!

**Namaki Uzumaki rested her chin in her hand as she gazed at the open box in front of her. To be exact it was a music box, the music spilling out of it while a fox spun around and around in a circle.** It was a soft melody and it could even been described as soothing. Namaki just watched the small fox and while her attention was occupied, Sarutobi worked on paperwork. For those few minutes, Namaki didn't think about anything, her mind blank from any thought. The music was something she never heard before and she liked it.

Finally the music stopped and the little fox stopped moving simultaneously with the music. Blinking, the blond sat up and closed the box and pushed it towards the old man." Well that was swell," she said looking at the Third Hokage." So what was so special about showing me a music box?"

Namaki sat in the Hokage's office with the box and a cup of green tea in front of her. She was having her normal tea-time with the old man, the first one since her return back from the Land of Waves, where she and her new team had their first mission protecting the bridge builder, Tazuna.

There simple quest turn out to be an epic adventure where Namaki met new friends as well as lost. Overall, the bridge was completed and the people in the poor village were happy that it was finally done. That was over a month ago now and Namaki was back to her lousy D-rank missions along with Sakura Haruno and the duck-butt of a teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. So it was nice to get away and be able to hang out with the old fart like before.

Tea time was something Namaki and the Third did since she was little and in the academy. They would sit in his office sipping tea, talking. Though to be precise it was usually Namaki venting about how much Sasuke was an asshole and that Iruka-sensei never let her have any fun, or that he made her clean up after herself after one of her pranks. The whole time Sarutobi would listen without commenting and when she was done put in his two cents on the whole things followed up by some advise.

Namaki looked up at the old man who was still working and completely ignoring her. Being ignored was something Namki hated with a passion and just couldn't tolerate.

" HEY! EARTH TO OLD MAN!" That made Sarutobi jump a little in his seat and looked at the preteen. Namaki just looked at him with a grin, a twinkle in her blue eyes. She enjoyed the reaction that she caused and couldn't help but grin in triumph.

" Please, Namaki, keep the volume down," the man sighed. Her pulled his pipe out of his lips and blew out a cloud of smoke.

" So are you going to tell me?" Namaki asked.

" Tell you what?"

The blond rolled her eyes and sighed. She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms." About the box, old man. What's up with the music box?"

Sarutobi blinked at her and puffed on his pipe once more." Is that it?"

" Duh!"

" It's yours," he stated simply.

Namaki blinked, glancing between him and the box. Hers? That thing belonged to her, since when?

" I don't get it."

Sarutobi sighed and adjusted himself in his seat. His gaze rested on Namaki, his pipe still to his mouth." It's a birthday present."

A birthday present? Namaki's birthday had came and gone a long time ago, so who was this a birthday gift? Normally she didn't get anything, besides Iruka-sensei treating her to Ichiraku Ramen and letting her get whatever she wanted. On those nights she would empty Iruka-sensei's wallet unless he was lucky and the old man that worked there said it was on the house. And for the most part it always was, her birthday was a special day, as the man would claim. Though Namaki thought otherwise. Besides those who were nice to her-which was very few and she could count them off her fingers- Namaki had no one. A birthday was a day a person spend their time with their family and friends. She had no one.

" Ah, old man? I'm not sure if you're going senile, but my birthday was months ago," she reminded him. She stared at him as he nodded his head and told her how he was aware that her birthday had already passed.

" I know that Namaki. However I was going through some old stuff when I found this thing here," he lightly patted the top of the music box." When I had gotten to it, it was dirty and damaged. So I took it to a friend of mine who is a skillful blacksmith."

Namaki just looked at him with slight interested though so far the tale was a bit boring. All he had to say was he had it fixed up. It shouldn't had been that hard, it was just a music box. The old man must had read her thoughts or something because he went on.

" That's not just a everyday music box. It's special and it was specially made for you."

Namaki blinked and sat up," Really?"

He nodded," It wasn't easy to fix it, certain parts needed to be shipped from other lands to fix it. It was customarily made just for you."

Now the girl was getting more interested in the simple box by the second. A grin on her face as she picked it up. It wasn't much but the fact that someone took the time to have it specially made for her made her feel important to whoever did it."

She flipped and turn the box around carelessly, examining every detail of it. She hardly paid attention when the Third gave an apology for not giving it to her sooner. Who cared? She had it now!

" No worries, old man. Better now than never, right?" Namaki didn't even look at him and turn the box upside-down. Her eyes widen and she gasped." Old man! Old man!" She said excitedly. She held the bottom part up for him to see." It haves my name on it! Isn't that cool!?"

Indeed when Sarutobi looked at the box Namaki's name was graved into the word in neat letters. It was slightly faded but it was still eligible to read.

" I wonder who would do that," Namaki said pulling the box back to her and looking at her name again. Her eyes bright and awe and amazement."

" It's simple really." Namaki looked at the Hokage and blink in wonder. He was puffing on his pipe again, a distant look on his face as if he was thinking of something. Finally he look at her and said in a solemnly tone." It was a gift from your parents."

**U.Z.U.**

Namaki head out not long after to meet up with her team. The music box was securely tucked under her arm. Unlike earlier, she was handling the thing with care now, making sure as to avoid dropping it. She ran down the streets, in a rush to get to the team meeting on time though there wasn't no point to that. Kakashi-sensei was always late no matter what.

The fact that the gift under her arm was from her parents still mind boggled her. She had never knew who her parents were. She didn't even know their names. When she was younger she would constantly ask the old man who her parents were and as always his answer would be the same. He would give her the runaround and tell her how they were honorable ninja and fought barely against the demon fox. That very same fox that was inside of her.

As the years passed, Namaki's reluctance to know about her heritage seem to cease and though she wanted to know about her heritage, her dreams of becoming Hokage and making the whole village eat their own words was her main priority. She was going to prove to them all she wasn't like the monster inside of her. She was Namaki Uzumaki, the next Hokage who was going to surpass the ones before her and hopefully the ones after. Then will she have a chance to gain the village's acceptance.

_'Just watch, mom, dad. My face will be on that mountain one day. I'll make you proud!'_

Getting herself pumped up, Namaki grinned. She pumped her fist in the air giving a cheer.

" Hell yeah!" She sped up, dodging and weaving around villagers so not to bump into them. More importantly so something happened to her music box.

**U.Z.U.**

" Namaki, there you are," Sakura said once Namaki arrived at the bridge. Team Seven's meeting spot.

Namaki came to a stop in front of her pink haired teammate and offered a small smile. With her free hand she rubbed the back of her head." Sorry Sakura, I was chatting with the old man and lost track of time."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head," Alright. Besides it's not like your super late like Kakashi-sensei always is."

Namaki grinned followed by a laughed. That was true, their instructor had issues with arriving on time for anything that they did. Exhaling, Namaki went and sat on the railing on the bride they were on. A little ways from her, leaning against the same railing and looking in the distance was Sasuke-duck butt-Uchiha. Just looking at the teme annoyed Namaki. After a moment of glaring, the dark hair boy turn at Namaki and glared back. He made a sucking sound and looking away." Dweeb," he said.

" Jerk," Namaki shot back. Insults was how her and Sasuke greeted each other. They exchanged insults until Sakura got in between them. Already Namaki could hear Sakura sighing behind her.

At first, Namaki and Sakura's relationship had a rocky start. Like every other girl that was "madly in love" with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura saw the blond as a threat. More so after the incident just a little before the orientation had started for the new Genin. It was always " Sasuke's mine, stay away!' or " Don't even think about pulling anything on Sasuke!"

All Namaki cared about was showing up the bastard and knocking him down a few notches. Finally the blond had enough. She had no interest or intended to chase after the Uchiha. One reason, he was an asshole. Second reason, Sasuke wasn't her type(not like she even had a type). Third, Sasuke was an asshole. Fourth, Namaki had no interest in boys or that thing people called romance. All of that was just too corny and she rather learn how to bash heads in than worry about little things like dates. The whole thought of trying to pick out a cutesy outfit made her shiver.

Besides the point, once Namaki had drilled it into Sakura that she had zero interest in Sasuke, the two got along decently. Namaki would even consider Sakura as her friend.

" Dead last," Sasuke replied.

" Prick!" Namaki called back.

" Idiot."

" Dummy!"

" Useless!"

" Duck butt!"

" Loser!"

"BITCH!"

" Okay, okay you two!" Sakura said getting in between them. During their insult battle, Namaki and Sasuke were facing each other, moving close to each other almost ready to thrown down. She put her hands out pushing them both back." Calm down, no need to fight."

Sasuke stepped back and huffed and turn away from both of them. Namaki did the same muttering how he started it. Sakura just stood there sighing.

" My my, you two sure got a mouth on you."

Startled, the three Genin jumped and turned around. Standing on the railing was Kakashi, giving them all his one-eyed smile." Yo."

" You're late, Kakashi-sensei/ Scarecrow!" Both Sakura and Namaki exclaimed.

Kakashi stared at Namaki with a blunt expression." Really?"

Namaki merely shrugged not really caring." What took you so long?"

" Well I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi stated calmly." So glad you all can make it this afternoon."

" What are we doing here anyways, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Are we going on another mission!?" Namaki stated excitedly." Is it a real mission like in the and of Waves?! Are we gonna protect some prince or princess? Or go into enemy territory and steal a secret scroll, or-"

" No, Namaki. We are not going on a mission."

Namaki deflated before throwing her hand up in the air." Then why are you wasting my time for?!"

" Say Namaki, what's with the box?" Namaki looked at Sakura who was pointing at the music box that was still under her arm. With all the excitement, she had forgotten that she was still holding it. With a grin she looked at Sakura and said proudly." It's a late birthday gift from the old man. He said it was from my parents."

" You're parents? Can I see?" Sakura's emerald green eyes were bright with awe as she looked at the box. For a moment Namaki was conflicted on whether to had in over or not. But before she could decide on anything Kakashi interrupted them.

" You can look at it later, Sakura. Right now I would like to make an announcement."

That got Namaki's attention as she looked at her sensei and blinked. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

" I would like to inform you three, that I have declared Team Seven ready to take this year's Chuunin Exams."

Namaki looked at Kakashi in surprise, the corners of her lips lifting and forming a grin." Really?!"

" Really," the masked Jounin nodded.

Namaki cheered, throwing fist punches in the sky, shouting how she was now one step closer to becoming Hokage. She was excited, already she pictured herself raising to the top, owning everyone who would be in the exams. She was going to be so awesome that the old man would announce his retirement early and claim Namaki was the next Hokage then and there. The image was all to clear in her head.

" You need to take the exams first, doofus," Sasuke said, completely killing Namaki's excitement.

She looked at Sasuke with an annoyed expression. " Dude, your a fuckin' buzz kill."

" Language, Namaki," Kakashi said getting on her. He reached into his pouch and provided three pieces of paper." Sasuke is right however as the Chuunin Exams don't start until next week. Now you don't have to take these exams as it's completely up to you. Whatever you decide it won't affect the others," he explained. He handed them both a piece of paper that explained all that they needed to know. From where it would be to what time. Namaki was already itching to sign the paper already.

" If you decide to enter these exams report at the academy next week with these papers. From there the test to see if you're Chuunin material will commence."

" Oh I'm so gonna be there," Namaki said excitedly hardly paying attention to what was being said. She blinked as Kakashi told gave them all how different ninjas from other villages would be entering into their village as they were going to be taking the same test. He also gave a quick insight on how dangerous the exams could be and with that he was gone. Namaki blinked as it was silent.

" Who cares I'm still going, ya know!"

Sakura looked at Namaki. The blond could see the uncertainty and fear in her eyes but she still smiled." I swear, nothing bothers you, huh?"

Namaki just grinned, eyes bright and full of excitement." That's right, ya know!"

**A/N: I have returned! Sorry for those who were waiting on the update on The Uzumaki Clan: Rise of the Whirlpool Princess but I just had writers block. But no need to fear I am back with the remake and to start things off I gave out two chapters. So don't be shy! Read, review and tell me what you think of this new story so far. Enjoy and the next chapter should be out soon! :P**


	3. Arrival!

**" There it is everyone, the Leaf Village." Kenai stood upon a ledge, looking down at the village below. It was a bright and warm, though the Land of Fire was always known for their warm weather, so this was to be expected.** It took them a whole month for them to travel from their village to the lead. A month of traveling by both boat and land. Kenai's brothers joined him at the ledge that overlooked the village, their hair too caught in the breeze.

" Welcome home, boys," Kenai said with a hint of hollowness. The leaf haven't been his home for more than a decade, twelve years to be exact. Though it was nice to see the village again it still brought back painful memories. He also felt bitter due to everything that was happening now. The lies that was told has caused his family to suffer in result.

" I see father is as chippy as ever," Senji grinned. The four boy's eyes landed on the mountain behind the village that had the faces of the Hokages engraved on it. Their eyes only gazed on at one face in particular, the Fourth Hokage. Their father.

" That was a corny joke, Sen," Ike pointed out nudging his brother.

" Yeah, I know." The two laughed.

The four just stood there and took in the view, no one saying a word as they didn't need to to express the mix emotions they were feeling.

" So this is the Leaf?"

" Kenai-sensei said it was so what you think?" Came a sharp reply.

Behind the brothers were three others. One boy and two girls. The boy was glaring at the girl to his left who just rolled her eyes and looked towards the boys ahead.

The girl the boy was glaring at had a headband around her head with Eddy village's symbol, which was the same as the Uzumaki symbol. Black bangs surrounded her heart shaped face and rested on the top of her gray shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the left side of her shirt. Black shorts and arm and shin protectors and blue open-toed shoes. Her name was Miru Uchiha and she was a Genin under the teachings of Kenai. She was the only Uchiha along with her mother living in the new Eddy village and was where she was also raised most of her life. The night that the Uchiha clan was slaughtered, Miru and her family was not there as they took a trip to the Crescent Moon Kingdom and when they came back Miru's parents find out about the tragic event. Her mother didn't want to take the chance of continuing living in the village and with Miru and her father- who wasn't an Uchiha but married into the clan- left the village behind.

" I swear Yoshio, you're so dimwitted at times."

" Well aren't you in a good mood today," Yoshio mocked.

" Ah, young love!" The girl to the right giggled and chewed on a porky that was sticking from the corner of her mouth. She had blond, side swept bangs and dark brown hair that was in one braid and currently rested on her shoulder. Hazel eyes twinkled with excitement and humor due to her teammates little squabble. Her headband was tied loosely around her neck with a red kimono top with flower petals along it. Spandex that came to to her knees with a weapon holster strapped on her thigh and knee high ninja boots. Izumi Yahagi from the Yahagi clan was excited about being here. Finally she was going to meet her sensei's he had informed them they were going to the Leaf to find his lost sister she was excited. Not only where they going on a long trip but she would be able to meet her sensei's sister. The team knew that Kenai-sensei had a sister, but was said she had died just hours after she was born along with their father. That was proven wrong after the Leaf Village's Hokage informed Lady Kushina otherwise.

" Be quiet, Izumi," Yoshio rolled his eyes. Out of all of the people he could be teamed up with he was stuck with two girls. It wasn't all that bad to be honest but it was times likes these did it get annoying, especially when they double teamed him every time they argued among each other.

" Sensei, is Namaki-hime there?" He asked. Yoshio had seen the picture of the long-lost Uzumaki sibling and he had to say she was rather cute in a tomboyish kind of way. There was something about a girl not afraid to get down and dirty that he always liked.

Kenai turn his head, blond hair waving in the breeze as he gave a smile but his eyes didn't match up to it." Let's hope so, Yoshio."

" Alright, sightseeing is fun and all," Ike said stretching out his arms and yawned." But I'm ready to get down there and get this on the roll."

" Same here," Senji smiled.

Kenai looked upon his brothers and they all nodded their heads in a silent agreement. They were ready to find out the truth.

" Alright team, we're heading out!" Kenai called out.

The Genin all smiled as they shoulder their bags and together, the seven made way to the village.

**U.Z.U****.**

_One month earlier..._

_" It can be a trap," Senji said said as he watched his mother pace back and forth in the room. Ike were sitting next to Senji while the two oldest stood there close to the walls. Taizen with his back against the wall and arms crossed and Kenai was looking at the picture his mother gave him. The photo of the girl with blond messy hair and bright blue eyes. Whisker like blemishes on either side of her cheeks with a grin. She was standing in front of a swing in the ninja academy, a leaf headband proudly worn around her head. A orange sweater with a gray hood and blue accents. She looked like Kushina with her round face and shaped eyes, yet like Minato, she had his golden blond hair and bright, blue eyes._

_" That is possible," Ike said with a nod." they could after your chakra, mom."_

_Kushina looked at her two youngest seeing they had a point but that was her little girl. She knew it was. A mother never forgot the face of their child. The thought that the village might be trying to use her daughter as bait to get to her power was outrageous, but at the same time it was possible that their evil scheme might work._

_" But Grandpa Sarutobi wouldn't do that," Senji said," he adores us."_

_" Yeah when you two were still in diapers," Kenai replied. looking away from the photo. Senji and Ike were exactly one year apart. Somehow they were born on the same day just on different years with Ike being the oldest of the two. Nobody knew how or understood how that happened but it just did._

_" Senji is right," Taizen finally spoke up." Sarutobi would never do that."_

_"But after all these years how can we trust him?" Kenai argued back." He told us that both dad and our sister died," he flicked the picture with his hand," and obviously our sister is still moving around in that village alone and burden with that damn demon fox!"_

_" Calm down, Kenai," Kushina finally spoke. She was standing in the middle of the room and inhaled slowly before letting it out. Her mind and emotions were in a turmoil and everyone, including her sons were waiting for her to make her next room. But she had to remain calm, despite her rash behavior of jumping into things she had to be careful. They were right, it could be a trap, a trick to get her over there. But she knew Sarutobi would had nothing to do with it. It was those sly dogs that were his council members and Danzo she didn't trust most of all. Every since she was young they only looked at her as a military weapon and the village disposal but thanks to Sarutobi she managed to live a normal life other than being picked on by her appearance and being from a different country, but she dealt with that on her own._

_" All of you are right, but right now those are just possibilities and 'what if'. But I know without a single doubt that's Namaki, and she needs her family. So either way I'm going to get my daughter back."_

_Her sons were quiet and exchanged glances with each other." It's too dangerous for you to go, mom," Kenai said handing her the picture." It's too risky."_

_Kushina knew that but didn't care. She had spend years away with her husband and daughter and an opportunity to see her baby had finally appeared in front of her." I know that, son. But I don't care. I'm going to see her."_

_" Let us go instead," Taizen spoke up. Everyone looked at him, a passive expression on his face." Unlike you mother, we don't possess your rare chakra. Well as far as I can tell. And if they try anything we can take care of ourselves."_

_" What you getting at Tai?" Kenai asked raising a brow._

_" Obviously he want us to scope the place out," Senji said with a shrug." See if what Grandpa Sarutobi is saying is true and that our sister isn't being held against her will."_

_Taizen nodded his head as that was what he was trying to say. Count on Senji to be the blunt one of them all." Besides the Chuunin Exams will be a perfect cover, Kenai can have his team come along and participate. We'll just be like other ninjas, hardly anyone will detect us," Taizen added in._

_Kushina looked among her four kids, seeing that determine look in their eyes. Not only to see their sister but they were doing this to keep her safe. Even then Kushina wasn't sure if she could wait a whole month to see if it was true or not. The suspense would just kill her. She could just say 'no' to their plan and just go ahead and leave but her kids were just as stubborn as her. She sighed and looked at the picture in her hand." Okay," she said looking at Kenai." Okay, you four go on ahead. But as soon as you get the village, as soon as you see her, I want to know."_

_Kenai smiled and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. His blue-violet eyes hard with determination and purpose." Don't worry, mother. We won't let you down."_

_Kushina put a hand of her own on top of his and gave smile, her eyes shinning with tears wanting to leak out." Thank you."_

**U.Z.U**

_Now..._

Namaki just stared down with a raised brow and hands on her hips. People moved around her wordlessly or talking to someone next to them while she stared at the abnormally shaped 'rock' that had eye holes cut out of it. A little after she left her apartment, Namaki got a feeling that she was behind followed. She ignored it at first but the sensation kept nagging at her. When she turned around to see who it was she saw the rectangle size box behind her. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was but she went along with it a little bit longer. It was when she caught the box moving did she say anything.

" Konohamaru, you're not fooling anybody."

There was a chorus of groans and the boy lift the box up and two other heads popped up besides him. Udon and Moegi.

" Clever boss!" Konohamaru praised Namaki, giving her a grin showing the front mission tooth." But how did you know we were following you?"

The girl grinned and puffed out her chest a little, her orange zip-up wide open and flowing with the wind. It was rather windy today but it was rather nice." I'm the next Hokage, Konoharmu. Of course your kids stuff can't fool me."

The three looked up at her with awe, and Namaki took it in. There three were her followers and she liked the praise they would give her even if it was small. Believe it or not, it boosted her self-esteem.

" As expected from our leader," Moegi smiled and the boys nodded in agreement. Namaki crossed her arms." Well since you three caught me in a good mood, I suppose I can hang out with you guys a little."

" Alright! We can play ninja then!" Konohamru cheered.

" Konohamaru, Namaki is already a ninja though," Udon said adjusting his glasses and sniffing. Namaki swear he always sounding like he was stuffy when he spoke like he had a constant cold." Hey no big deal," she said looking at them." I'll just tell you if you're acting like a real ninja," she suggested. The three kids agreed and together they all ran off with Namaki to play their game. Namaki was in the lead, leading the trio that were behind her.

**U.Z.U.**

Besides the whole registration at the front gate, getting into the village was easy. Even more so when the group explained they were there for the Chuunin Exams. The streets were completely different than back home but they were lively all the same. Villagers just went about their daily activities while leaf ninja jumped along the rooftops. It was an incredible sight and Izumi just loved it. Yoshio would point out in excitement at stores that they had or what they sold.

" This is amazing! And the village is so huge!"A huge grin on his face.

Miru looked on in silence. Since she had left as a baby she didn't remember much of her home village, just that it was where her clan was from and tails her mother would tell her. But she had to agree with her teammates, the Leaf village was quite a sight.

Shortly after, they were checked into a moderate looking hotel, the girls getting their own room while the guys took another room across from them. The brother weren't sure if their family compound was still there or not and decided it was better to just stay in a hotel until they discovered what they wanted to know and depending on the answer they might be staying or their trip to the Leaf could come to an abrupt end.

Once everyone was settled in, Kenai and his brother left to have a word with the Third Hokage and discuss about their sister and what was going on. The door closed with Ike and Senji talking about how much of a heart attack the old man would have from seeing them after so long. That just left the team with Miru being in charge until they all came back and Yoshio stuck with the girls..

After a while when the three lost interest in checking out their room and just lounged around, enjoying the time to actually get off their feet. They had been moving almost nonstop since they left the village and they were rather tired. It was fortunate for them they had arrived a few days before the start of the Chuunin Exams. Miru laid on one of the beds while Izumi sat on the floor, stretching out her legs out. Yoshio was sitting on the window ledge watching the people below them going on with their business. It was quiet but there was a rather peaceful feel to the village just like home though the only difference was back home the winds and the salty-sea smell from the ocean always greeted them.

" Well, I'm going exploring," Yoshio stated getting up and yawning." It's too much of a nice day to be sitting around doing nothing."

Izumi looked at Yoshio and blinked," But we just got here. Aren't you tired?"

Yoshio shrugged his shoulders." Eh a little, but that's what sleep is for. Right now I want to check this place out before sensei and the others get back. They just might come back and tell us we're leaving and all of this will be for nothing."

The girls could see the boy's point and they silently agree with him, yet they were told to wait until sensei's return. Yoshio saw the look the two were giving him and rolled his eyes, hands on his hips." Come on you two. Don't act like you're too good to check out this place. This can be our only chance to ever experience this. Who knows when we'll come back."

" Yeah," Izumi said softly looking doubtful for a moment." But sensei's orders."

" Orders are meant to be broken sometimes," Miru spoke up, sitting on on the bed looking at them. Yoshio grinned and clapped her hands.

" It's settled then, let's explore the village!"

Izumi got up and pulled out a small box of porkies before sticking one in her mouth." Well, if Miru saya it's okay then I'm in," she smiled. The tree put on their shoes and head out the door. Just in case they didn't come back before Kenai and his brothers, Miru wrote a note telling them where they going to check out the village and would be back later.

**U.Z.U**

POW!

A boy in a black full body suite stumbled back, his grip on Konoharmu loosen making it so the boy could get away. Namaki landed back on her feet in a fight stance, ready for action. Udon and Moegi were standing behind her, Konohamaru rushing to his side and sticking his tongue out at the guy." That's what you get for messing with me. You're lucky you just got a little kick," he yelled.

Namaki and the three kids were playing like they usually did, Namaki chasing after them after giving them a head start since she was faster. She was laughing along with the three, calling them out how she was going to get them. When she turned the corner Udon and Moegi were watching in fear as a boy wearing a black outfit with pointy ears and wearing make-up was holding up Konohamaru by the front of his shirt. From the plate on his cat hat or whatever the hell he was wearing, Namaki didn't have a clue, he was from the Sand Village.

Namaki remember how Kakashi-sensei had told her and her team that other ninjas from other countries were coming to the village for the exams but that didn't mean they had the right to beat on harmless kids. Glaring, Namaki ran up to him while he was busy intimidating Konohamaru and threatening to beat him down.

" Hey! Let him go!" Namaki jumped and threw out her leg in a kick.

When Cat Guy looked up, his face connected with the bottom of her foot.

He was now rubbing his nose checking if there was blood or not.

" Wow, Kankuro, getting beat by a little shrimp like that kid over there." There was a girl standing behind the boy, she had blond hair like Namaki's but was tied in four buns. The preteen thought that was new but didn't voice it. Beside her was a huge fan as she watched. She too, had a headband showing she was from the Sand.

" First of all, where do you get off bullying little kids, you asshole? Second I'm not a shrimp I can easily beat your ass without thinking about it!" Namaki glared at them both pointing at them.

" Oh?" The blond sounded amused, a smirk on her face.

" Kamii, I hate kids," the cat boy named Kankuro grumbled." You better watch yourself kid before you get yourself into deep trouble, Kankuro warned.

Namaki wasn't fazed," Please, I seen food that was scarier looking than you, Pussycat!"

A tick mark formed on Kankuro's head as he was even more irritated." The hell did you call me, Shortie!?"

" Aw, did I upset the pussycat?" Namaki continued to mock.

Temari watched rather amused that this girl was getting under her younger brother's skin with such ease. She was kind of liking this kid as she was amusing but at the same time they didn't have time to waste as they had to meet up with their own sensei and find their little brother.

" That's it I had enough!" Kankuro pulled a huge body size object wrapped in bondage from his back in front of him." I'll show you what happen to little kids who irritate me."

Termai's eyes widen a little seeing what he was planning to do.

" No Kankuro, don't," she said.

" Calm down, Temari, I'll have this kid peeing in her shorts in a moment."

" Oh that so?! Take your best shot, Pussycat!" Namaki edged on. Her hands came together forming a familiar sign, channeling her chakra and getting ready to bust out some shadow clones.

" Kankuro, knock it off," Temari said again but he wasn't listening.

Namaki and Kankuro were at a standoff, Termai and the kids all spectators to the fight soon to happen.

Finally, it was Kankuro who made the first move. As she started to charge, a kunai came flying out from the trees between his feet. The sand nin stopped and looked up glaring towards the trees." What's the big idea?!"

At the same time, Namaki looked up and watched as a figure came out from their hiding never seen his boy before as he stood in front of her. He was taller, looking about two years older than Namaki. He had spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes, a small, faded scar under his lip. He wore a black and red vest with yellow trimming and black sleeves. His pants were also black with red accents with a weapon pouch on his hip and black open-toed shoes. His headband was around his arm with a symbol that Namaki never seen before. No, wait, she had seen it. It was the swirl that she had on the back of her own sweater and shirt.

" You know, we're on neutral grounds," he said in a cool tone." Let's wait for the Chuunin Exams to kill each other, shall we?"

Namaki blinked at the newcomer not sure what to make of this. She glared at the orange hair boy and shook her fist." Hey! What's the big idea?! Get out of the way I was in the middle of kicking this cat's ass!"

" The hell you were, kid!" Kankuro spat back.

" Oh yeah?! You can go suck it then!"

The boy got Namaki's attention by turing around and staring at her. For a moment he didn't say anything and looked at her, taking in her appearance. It seem like forever before he spoke again, a smile on his lips." No need for an angel like you to get your hands dirty," he winked at Namaki was was unfazed." Rest easy now, it's the knights job to protect the princess."

The wind blew, carrying some leaves with it, strands of Namaki's hair blowing along with the wind. It was when the breeze died down did Namaki speak up again.

" The fuck are you talking about?"

**A/N: Done and done! What ya think of this chapter? Yay or nay? Not much action for Namaki but of course I wanted to focus a little more on the brother arriving to the village. Can ya guess who showed up too intervene with the fight between Namaki and Kankuro? And how ya like that I added another Uchiha? Though she's a OC from a great friend of mine( Nara the Prince of the Crows, to be exact) Haha anyways next chapter there will be more Namaki and her awesomeness. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be out soon. Review and see ya!**

**Oh and by the way if any of you are wondering how Namaki looks like I'm finally using my Deviant Art account so if you're interested the link to my account is on my profile.**


	4. Unexpected Visit!

It was as if fate had brought them together. Well for Yoshio it certainly felt like that as he stood in front of Namaki. He was standing between her and the two sand ninjas. He truly did feel like a knight protecting the princess. Just looking at the boy and the wrapped up thing next to him, Yoshio was willing to bet this guy was a puppeteer. A ninja who hid in the background and fought with their little puppets. It was something Yoshio didn't find honorable as a true battle between ninjas should be face to face. But despite what he believed he understood everyone had their own way of fighting. Even so a doll wasn't going to scare him off, not when he finally found the long lost princess of the Land of the Whirlpools.

It was merely a convenience, to be honest. On their exploration around the village, the girls were taking to long looking through a store with clothes so Yoshio head out on his own. There was no way he was going to stand around while Izumi squealed about how cute something looked or suggesting Miru to try something bright and colorful on. As Yoshio wonder around he wonder what his sensei and his brothers were doing. Probably giving the Third Hokage a piece of their minds. From there he thought about Namaki and if she was truly here or not. Everyone in the team had seen and memorized the girl in the photo. Yoshio had stared so hard at the picture that he could had burn holes into it. He had memorized every detail of the girl. From her blond hair to her blue eyes to her orange outfit. He was certain if he came across the young Uzumaki he would spot her in a heartbeat.

He had ended up proving himself right as he ended up hearing the commotion around the corner and hid in a tree and watched what was going on. He couldn't believe his luck when he indeed came across Namaki Uzumaki. Seeing the Sand ninja in front of her about to charge at her, Yoshio threw a kunai his way and came out of hiding.

Now here he was, facing the two sand ninjas with Namaki Uzumaki standing behind him. There was absolutely no way he was going to let this guy lay a hand on her.

" They just keep coming, don't they?" Kankoru grumbled under his breath.

" Oh, what was that? I couldn't hear you," Yoshio stated with a cocky smirk on his lips. Kankoru growled lowly.

" I said, all of you are pissing me off!"

" Come at me, bro!" Namaki shouted moving so she was standing side by side to the strange boy who just came out of nowhere. For a moment Namaki thought he was looking at her with concern but she just ended up ignoring it. She was going to let this guy come up and steal her thunder. After all, she had followers she couldn't disappoint.

With a roar of frustration, Kankoru get ready to go after them again. He freaking hate kids and the slightly older ones were even more annoying. The boy with the orange spiky hair put an arm in front of the blond as if protecting her while he braced himself to go head to head with the puppeteer.

" Kankuro, enough." They all stopped as a chilling, cold voice spoke up. They looked around where the voice had came from . It was Yoshio who noticed a presence in the tree, the exact one he was in. There was a boy hanging upside down from a branch just across from where Yoshio was moments ago. He couldn't help but wonder if he been there this whole time and if her was, why haven't Yoshio sense him._' No one can be that quiet!'_ He thought slightly surprised.

Suddenly sand formed between the sand ninjas and Namaki little group, forming into a sand like tornado and disappearing. In their place was the boy who was in the tree. He had short, spiky, auburn color hair. A kanji tattooed on the left side of his forehead that read 'love'. He had no eyebrows though he had tanuki-like eye rings under his pale blue-green eyes. When Namaki gazed into them she could see how cold and dark this guy was, just by looking at him. Yet, he was about her age and about her same height too. He had on a black, full bodysuit with sleeves with a open neck and had a white stash running from his right shoulder and a leather band on his left which connected to a huge gourd on his back and his sand headband on the strap.

" Oh, h-hey Gaara," Konkuro stuttered out. He chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head. It was rather evident to see that the boy with the gourd scared Kankuro. There was a stoic expression on the younger boys face when he turn towards Namaki and them. For a moment their eyes met and Namaki felt like they had something in common. Just one look and she knew that there was something else to this guy.

" I apologize for my teammates outburst," he said, his tone still cold and emotionless. It was chilling and gave Namaki goosebumps." If you will excuse us, we'll be going now."

It was then that Namaki snapped out of whatever trance she was in and shook her head." Hey not so fast!" She called out the sand trio looking at her." The hell do you think you are just barging into my village and bully my pal, Konohamaru here and then come in acting all cool and crap?! Who are you?!"

Gaara looked at her with those eyes and answered." Since you asked I'm Gaara. Gaara of the Desert."

_' Ha! What a crappy title!'_ Namaki thought before smirking. She pointed to herself with her thumb and introduced herself." Well, I'm Namaki Uzumaki! The top ninja around here and the next Hokage!"

Gaara blinked," I can care less about who you are."

That set the girl off and if it wasn't for the boy holding her back she would and pounded the midget to the ground.

"Agh! Let me go! I'll teach you what happens when you diss me like that! Lemme at 'em!" She feet were kicking off the ground and her fist swinging in the air as she shouted at Gaara, promising to give him a whole world of hurt later on. The trio ended up walking away and when they disappeared Namaki settled down and little and looked at the boy holding her back.

" Hey, let go already!" She demanded squirming in his grip until he let go." Who are you anyways?" She had a hand on her hip and head to the side.

The boy smiled and stood there proudly." I'm-"

" Yoshio!" Came a voice. They all turn their heads as two girls came around the corner looking as if trying to find someone.

" Great, they appear when I was going to make my grand intro," Yoshio grumbled crossing his arms.

Namaki wasn't paying attention as when the two girls looked up they saw Namaki staring. They exchanged looks, mumbled to each other for a moment, looked at Namaki, and mumbled again.

" Oy! Is there something you like to share with the class!" Namaki called was still grumpy about the whole thing with Gaara and this day was just getting weirder as one of the girls, one with brown braided hair, squealed and came running towards them. Not just at them, but more specifically Namaki. Panicking, she jumped out of the way and landed on the fence, watching as the girl blinked and the other girl with black hair came walking up. She went right to Yoshio.

" I take it you found her?"

The boy grinned and nodded," Yup. Sensei will be so proud."

The girl grunted and looked at Namaki who still stood there on the fence watching. She gave a faint smile." Yeah. Sensei will be please indeed."

All Namaki could do was blink._' What the hell is going on here?'_

**U.Z.U.**

The door to the Hokage's office came swinging wide open with an audible 'Bang!' as it hit the wall. Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and sighed. He puffed on his pipe, figuring it was Namaki as she always had to announce her presence to the world by kicking the door open and yelling out ' Old man! I'm here!'. A few times she had actually took the door off its hinges for kicking too hard but always apologize once she finished freaking out that the door was broken and tried to fix it-which she never done successfully yet- but would lean it to the side of the wall as gently as she could so it wouldn't fall again.

However, this time was different. Namaki was nowhere to be seen; instead boys, four of them, came walking in the room. The first one in was a tall, shaggy blond haired boy with blue-violet eyes. He wore a blue-gray flak jacket with three-fourth gray sleeves. Navy blue pants and gray ninja shoes.

The three others had crimson red hair and blue-violet eyes as well. One was taller than the others and the other two look closer in age.

" Hey Sarutobi, long time no see," said the blond.

The Third Hokage looked up at the young man, and though it had been a few years he knew who this boy was. He took his pipe out of his mouth," You grown so much, Kenai. Indeed it has been a long time."

His eyes looked at the other three behind the blond," It's nice seeing you too, Taizen, Ike, Senji."

" Hey, old man," Senji offered a small smile." You look as old as ever."

" Ah, glad you still recognize me. Both you and Ike were so young when you went away."

" Cut the bullcrap, Sarutobi," Kenai said sharply. He was standing over the man, arms crossed. His eyes glaring as he didn't want to piss the day away catching up on old times. Yeah, it was nice to see the man, whatever. But Kenai was on a mission, he was close and he wanted to know the truth finally after all of these years.

" Where is she?"

It was silent in the room and the tension was so thick that the air could be cut with a butter knife. This was the siblings been waiting for. To know the truth about what happened to their baby sister. To find out if she was okay. Not only them but back home their mother was waiting anxiously for the answer. Kenai didn't want to let her down, as she been through too much already. He wanted to finally be able to tell her good news.

Sarutobi reached into one of the bottom drawers in his desk and placed a file on top. On the little tab it read a name, 'Namaki Uzumaki.'

" What's this?" Kenai asked taking the file.

" In that file, is your sister's ninja profile. Not too long before I sent my message to your village, Namaki graduated and became a Genin."

" She's a ninja?" Ike asked moving forwards and tried to peer over Kenai's shoulder. He couldn't see much but a picture pinned with a paperclip to the folder. It was the same girl from the photo the Anbu Black Ops gave their mother but smaller and she was-

" Ah, is it me or is she flipping us off?" Behind Ike, Senji and Taizen exchanged looks.

Being reminded of such thing Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. Already the thought of that day gave him a headache." Namaki, go into a little spat with the photographer. Now I don't know the exact details but apparently the man said something about her being short and resulted in her, uhm, giving him the middle finger."

Ike and Senji laughed, the tension seeming to ease a little." Damn I haven't met her and I love this girl already!" Senji grinned.

The two chatted about, asking Sarutobi more about their sister while Taizen hung back and observed everything as Kenai looked over the profile. From what the blond could tell, his sister would had been considered one of the weaker students. Looking at the info it looked like she sucked at Genjutsu, her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu were average at best. The only thing that seem to be over the top was her stamina and large amount of chakra.

" I don't get it," Kenai spoke up, his expression that of someone serious." These results just so that she isn't cut out to be a ninja. So how in the hell did you let her graduate! What are you trying to do, get her killed?!"

" Hold it, Kenai." The boys looked back and saw Taizen standing there. His eyes were being watchful of them all before he stepped up. He lightly pushed Kenai out of the way and stared at Sarutobi." Is Namaki truly alive?"

" Yes, she is," Sarutobi gave a small nod, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

" Is she in the village?"

" Yes."

" Is she being held like some prisoner?"

" No?"

The stare off didn't falter as if seem the two hardly ever blinked as if gathering needed information with their eyes and just responding to each other replies.

" Is she being used as a weapon for the village?" The question got Kenai to tense up and he was sure if the man said ' yes' then he might lose it and beat the old man to a bloody pulp. As he thought that Taizen seem to sense his thoughts and looked at him, his eyes clearing telling him to cool off before looking back at Sarutobi for his answer.

" No. She lives along with the other villages."

" I have one question then, Why did you lie to us about our sister dying along with our father?"

It was a question they all wanted to know. That lie had caused the Uzumaki family to break as their family circle was not complete without those two family members. But if Namaki really was alive then, their family could heal. That girl was more than just their sister at this point. She was their healer.

It was silent in the room again and Sarutobi took his time puffing on his pipe a few times before he was ready to talk.

" It had seemed that I was lied too as well," he said finally.

" After the attack that one night, everything was chaotic. Villagers still panicked in fear that the Kyuubi will return. Minato had just died and I was trying to gain control over everything. Before I knew it, the council had made a quick decision to burn Minato's body to keep enemies from getting to it. I was only told that just a few hours after they did so. Not only that but they claimed Namaki was dead, as the Kyuubi's power was too great for her little heart, so they decided to burn her with him."

The boys' body stiffen as the fact their village elders would do just a think and not consider their father's family was outrageous. They never got a chance to even say goodbye as they were just as blind to the whole thing as Sarutobi was.

" I was just as upset as your mother was when I told her the dreadful news. I still remember walking in that hospital room, the four of you around your mother while she recovered." _'_

_ Where are they? Where's Minato? Namaki! Where's my little girl?!' _Those very words ringed in Sarutobi's ears.

" It was hard but from what I thought was the truth, your mother deserved to know."

Everyone remained silent, as they knew all too well what had happened. Even the youngest of the four remember it even if it wasn't as vivid as Kenai and Taizen's memories. Their mother had sobbed that day, shedding tears for her lost husband and her newborn that she only got a chance to hold for a few short minutes before she was taken away. The boys were upset as well to had lost their father and sister. Not long after, in fact the next night, Kushina got her boys and the five of them left the village without a trace. Even Sarutobi's elite team of Anbu couldn't get their trail.

"... After your departure was when I learned the truth. I discovered that one of the Anbu from Root had retrieved the girl and taken her to Danzo."

" Root?" Senji questioned.

" Danzo?" Ike asked.

The boys looked questioning at the Third not sure what that meant. They were too young so they didn't know about the secret organization of Anbu Black Ops.

" Root," Sarutobi repeated," is a specialized branch of Anbu led by a man named Danzo."

" Wait! So this Danzo guy kidnapped our sister!?" Kenai accused. His hands clenched tightly, nails digging into his palms.

Sarutobi sighed and smoke came out of his mouth. In a sense Kenai was right, Danzo did do such a thing. He remember confronting the man about it and though Danzo had only the village protection in best interest, the way he went at it were crooked.

_' This child can become the Leaf's greatest asset, Hiruzen. I will train her myself and help her control the power within her. This child will be our shield and sword.'_

" Yes, he did but I was able to get her back unharmed. Unfortunately I was too late to return her back to your mother and for that I am sorry."

Lies. So many damn lies! Kenai felt like he was about to explode. His emotions were swirling like crazy inside of him. He was happy, pissed, upset, and not in that order. But still he was grown now and though he was an emotional being he couldn't let them get of him. It was times like these did he wonder how Taizen could be to under control of himself. The twins, they just cared about the ending result. Their sister was okay and that as good enough for them. It was the little details that got Kenai.

" Since then I tried to help the girl out as she grew up. The village wasn't too fond of her and her constant pranks didn't help. I found her a place where the caretaker promise to watch over her and also a month allowance. I'm ashamed that I couldn't do more for Minato's daughter, but I was constantly drowning in work."

" So. Did you have her enrolled into the academy?" Taizen asked, Kenai being quiet as he didn't trust himself with talking yet. Sarutobi nodded his head.

" I did. A little girl living by herself is very dangerous. So I station Anbu to watch her throughout the day until she got home at night. I hoped that the academy would help her learn how to defend herself at the very least in case the unthinkable ever happened."

At least the old man was looking after their sister, though not as much as Ike would had liked it was better than nothing.

" So she graduated?" Kenai asked in a small voice though he already knew the answer.

Sarutobi sighed and leaned back in his chair." I won't lie, Namaki didn't pass with flying colors like other students in her class. She had the lowest test scores and had trouble with her ninja training. She was what her class deemed as ' Dead Last.'"

Sarutobi looked at the four of them, trying to figure out what they were thinking just by their expression and body language and they all looked tensed." But she's a Uzumaki. Namaki worked hard and despite her failures she kept working even harder to prove to everyone she could do it. She took the ninja exam three times and each one she failed."

" Then how is she a Genin, now?" Ike asked blinking.

Sarutobi smiled as he pulled out a picture from the first drawer behind his desk and placed it on the desktop. It was another photo. Namaki and a man with a scar on the bridge of his nose. They were both dirty but they were grinning without a care in the world. Namaki was tugging at the headband on her head while the man was squatted down next to her, his fingers in her hair.

" There was finally someone there to believe in her." Sarutobi explained.

**U.Z.U****.**

" Wait wait wait," Namaki crossed her arms in a shape of a 'X'." Time out here! You're from the Uchiha Clan?"

She was looking at Miru who nodded with a faint smile. After avoiding getting "huggles" from the girl she found out was named Izumi Yahagi, the three properly introduced themselves. The boy was named Yoshio Sasagawa and the girl with the dark hair was Miru Uchiha. Last time Namaki checked, Sasuke was the only Uchiha around, so how was it that there was a second one and to top it off it was a girl!? Hell, if Sasuke saw this Namaki knew he would freak. He would probably go ' we are the last of our clan. We must revive starting with you and me' or something along those lines. But then again Sasuke was too much of a prick to pull something like that. Hell, he'll probably complain because he wasn't the lone survivor of his clan anymore. ' Haha! Take that Teme! You're not so special now, huh?!'

" That's correct, I'm from the Uchiha bloodline. My mother had my family move away when I was young."

Namaki looked at her with slight awe before Yoshio got her attention by casually putting an arm around her. He was taller than her that much was true and when he looked at her he gave her a wink." Never mind that now. How about we ditch these two and have a nice lunch, just you and me. What you said?"

The blond looked at boy with annoyance." Bite me."

" Ya know I just might," Yoshio grinned foxish.

Namaki glared at him and brought up her fist, digging it deep into his gut." Get away from me, creep!"

Yoshio gasped and hunched over, holding his stomach while Namaki stepped out of his reach. The orange haired boy groaned and fell to his knees. He didn't see the attack coming and he was relaxed when she struck him.

" I have no idea what village you came from but obviously you don't know what personal space is!" Namaki pointed before crossing her arms." I'm leaving."

" Hey, boss! Wait for us!" Konohamaru and the other two called out. Until now, Namaki had totally forgot that they were still there. As they walked Namaki leaned in a little towards Udon and whispered." Hey, are they following us?"

Udon looked behind them, not even trying to act sneaky to see if they were following. He did looked at Namaki and shook his head." Nah uh."

" Alright you three, once we turn the corner we make a run for it. I don't know about you but those three see a bit weird."

The three nodded and once they turn the corner and on Namaki's mark, they ran off.

Meanwhile, Izumi and Miru looked down at Yoshio and shook their head. He was still wincing in pain and holding his stomach as he whined.

" That's that you get for trying to put the moves on Namaki-hime," Miru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Izumi giggled under her hand and smiled," I don't know that was kind of funny to me."

" Both of you can go take a hike," Yoshio grumbled as he stood up and exhaled slowly." Fuck that hurts!"

Izumi offer Yoshio a pocky stick, but he pushed it away. She just shrugged and continued eating her treat." Well one this is for certain."

Miru and Yoshio looked at Izumi as she smiled." Namaki-hime got one hell of a right hook."

" Fuck yeah, she does," Yoshio grunted.

**U.Z.U.**

Namaki's plan for training was tossed completely out the window that day. Everything with the sand ninjas followed by those other weird ninjas, from whatever village they were from, made Namaki's head spin. In the end she got caught up with playing with Konohamaru and the others. By the time she was ready to go train it was already getting dark and the three were heading home. Her stomach growled from not eating lunch and she didn't have money to get something at Ichiraki Ramen's.

" Guess I have to pull out something from my emergency stash," Namaki muttered as she head home. Her stomach growled again and she lightly patted it." Yeah, yeah, I know."

It had turned out that she was all the way across the village from her home. By the time she got half way it was already dark. A cool breeze came and passed as she walked among the villagers. Streetlights and lights from open shops lighted her way. People enter restaurants and eat and chat with friends. She actually ran into Shikamaru and Choji as they walked out of the steak house. They exchanged greetings and went on their separate ways. Once again he was by herself.

As she walked, Namaki spotted a little boy crying. She halted in her walking for a moment to see what was going on. A quick glance and she saw he had a scrape knee. But the little boy wasn't alone. A woman, probably his mother, was shushing him, wiping his tears with a white handkerchief.

" It's okay, mommy's here," She cooked. The boy looked at her with wet eyes and she smiled." Mommy will kiss it all better, would you like that?"

The boy nodded and she kissed the wound.

" Better?" She asked and he nodded with a smile and together they walked hand in hand.

" Must be nice," Namaki muttered to herself before heading on home. Namaki was an orphan, so he could only wonder and imagine what a mother was like. What her mother would be like. She would be beautiful that's for sure.

If Namaki had a mother, she'd have a mom that would always be there. Take her hand and make her feel like she was a star. Tuck her in at bedtime and read her stories or sing her a lullaby and chase her nightmares away. Namaki's mother would tell her that would always be there and watch and protect her. And most importantly be there everyday and tell her how much she loved her. Well, that was what she thought. She didn't really know what a mother did.

Namaki walked into her dark apartment and turn on the lights. It was messy but not as bad as it could be. With a sigh she locked the door behind her and took her shoes off. Her feet under the cool wooden floor she got out of her clothes into something more comfortable; a black tanktop and blue shorts. She set her headband neatly on top of her dresser and went to find something to eat. She pulled out a ramen deluxe and sighed as it was the last one." Oh well," she mutter and went to feed herself.

There was no reason for her to stay awake, and figuring she might as well as get early to get some training in she went to bed. She laid in her bed and pulled her stuff frog to her before covering herself up.

" The future Hokage needs her rest after all," she smiled to herself before closing her eyes.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

Namaki's eyes open from the loud knocking at her front door. She wasn't sure how long she been sleep or if she was sleeping at all. She just closed her eyes and just think she knew there was a loud noise.

" Don't hit so loud, stupid!" Came a voice.

" Why would I barely tap it then?" Came another.

" She could be sleeping!" Said the first voice.

" Of this can be someone else's place completely," said a third voice.

' Bang! Bang!'

" There is that better?" Voice number two.

" Stop knocking already!"

" Kenai, you have to knock to get a response," said a fourth voice.

Namaki blinked, listening to the commotion at her door. She wasn't sure what to think of it but it was rather amusing but at the same time annoying. She didn't check her alarm, so she didn't know what time it was. With a sigh she went to the door and open it.

" You have any idea what time it is," she answered grumpily, swinging the door open. She blinked as three older boys looked back at her. There was silence as they all stared at each other.

" Namaki?" Said a boy with blond hair.

**A/N: Finished! Wow this one was rather long. But what you think about this chapter? Next update will take a little longer this time but I hoped you are enjoying the story so far. Review, comment, and all of that good stuff and I'll see you soon! See ya! :p**


	5. Epic Fail! We're your brothers!

" Who are you?"

Namaki blinked as she stared at the four guys that stood outside her door. Behind the blond was three other guys. The all had red hair and blue-violet color eyes. The tallest of the three had short spiky hair, narrowed shaped eyes and a light curve of the lips as if he was smiling. He wore a dark blue, fleece sweater that had red stripes from shoulders to the zipper, that didn't even unzip all the way down. Baggy, black pants with a weapon pouch strapped to his right thigh.

There was another boy with red spiky hair and bangs that went to his cheeks. Namaki couldn't help but think how he looked like a younger version of the Fourth Hokage. Or at least his hair did. Her had a low cut shirt making easy to see the red straps from whatever undershirt he was wearing. His pants were a forest green with green shoes.

Another boy was standing next to him and seeing the two, Namaki guessed they about the same age. His hair had a tousled look to it with a single strand of hair sticking up. Sleeveless vest and beige color shorts. His forehead protector on his forehead

What Namaki noticed was they were all from the same village from those other guys she met a few hours ago. Okay what was going on here?

" What are you? A village of stalkers?" She rolled her eyes rather annoyed. The four of them just blinked in slight confusion, exchanged looks before looking back at her again. The way they were looking made Namaki feel like they were admiring her like she was one of the faces on the carved mountain.

The boy with blond hair came up to her and lightly cupped the side of her face with his hand.

" Namaki?" His voice was soft, his eyes gazing at her as if she was a priceless artifact. Startled from the warm touch, Namaki pulled away.

" Alright cut the bullshit! Who are you freaks?"

" Boy, isn't a ray of sunshine," came a snicker. Namaki glared towards the two youngest boys. She open her mouth and tell them to go 'F' themselves but didn't get the chance to.

" We're your brothers," the blond blurted out randomly.

_' The fuck…?'_

Namaki raised a brow and looked at them all again. This was just weird and completely random; she didn't like this.

" Riiight," Namaki stretched out the word. It was rather clear that she didn't believe them as she rolled her eyes. If this was some kind of joke it wasn't funny, in fact it was annoying." And I'm into girls."

The blond's eyes widen in surprised while the Fourth Hokage look-alike burst out," You are?!"

" No!" she denied quickly shaking her head, blond bangs moved from side to side. Apparently these four didn't get sarcasm. She dragged a hand down her face and groaned, though she didn't know what the time was, she was too tired to deal with whatever this was. In fact it was rather freaky and the sooner they left the sooner she could lock her door and fall asleep.

" Look I don't know what you guys are up to and you're creeping me out so I'm just gonna," she trailed off as she started closing her door.

" No, wait!" A foot stopped in front of the door, preventing it from closing. Namaki inwardly groan and looked up as the door was pushed open. She tried to close the door anyways but it was no use.

" The hell are you doing? Move your foot!"

" Namai, please just listen," said the blond.

" No, I'm tired and I don't want to hear it!"

The blond pried the door open." My name is Kenai Uzumaki. Those three behind me are Senji, Ike, and Taizen Uzumaki. We're your older brothers!"

Namai eyed them all still not believing them. She remember that the old man told her that back then other villages would try to steal people with the Tail Beasts' power from other villages. It was a chance that these guys were trying to do that same thing. But did they really think she was that stupid to just believe them like that.

Clenching her teeth, she surprised Kenai by decking him in the jaw. He stumbled back, barely able to balance himself.

" That's bullshit!" Namaki shouted." You think you can trick me with crap like that, you're retarded than you look!"

The other three looked at her, one of them holding up their hands in surrender." No, you got it all wrong. We're really related," he offered a smile.

Yeah right, just because he was talking all nice and smiling, doesn't mean she was just going to believe them like that.

" Please, Namaki," the blond spoke again a red mark from where she had decked him. Namai swear he was just making things worse with his persistency." The night you were born, the Kyuubi attacked-"

" Yeah, thanks for the reminder. And the Fourth sealed the demon fox inside of me, that's History one-o-one."

" Yes but-"

" Kenai…" Namaki looked up at the redhead, the one that looked the most leaned back out of them all." This isn't working."

" See! We told you!" Said the boy with the tousled red hair.

" Shut up, Senji!" Kenai looked at Namaki with a sadden look on his face.

" You're allowing your emotions get the best of you. You are doing more damage than good here."

Kenai looked at Taizen, and though he didn't like it, his brother was right. It was the very fact that they were here, their sister standing there in front of them. It was too good to be true but this was really happening. He couldn't help himself, his feelings of relief and happiness was overwhelming that it sadden him that she wasn't believing him.

Tai placed a hand on his shoulder then they both looked at the twelve-year-old girl. Namaki watched them carefully, ready just in case they tried to pull a fast one on her. Her body was tensed and ready to move. Her eyes held annoyance, and Tai knew they wouldn't get anywhere with her like this. Just from this little time they spent with her, he knew their sister was like their mother.

" You're just like mom," he said. That caught Namaki's attention as she blinked, her eyes widen a bit from confusion.

" What?"

" She would be happy to see you," Taizen lightly smiled." Like mother like daughter."

Something flashed in Namaki's expression, but vanished before any other them could figure out what it was.

" Get the hell away from me already!" She yelled, her hands came up into a hand sign." Or I'll make you!"

All three of them knew that handsign, eyes widen in disbelief. But before they could say anything or Namaki bust out some Shadow Clones, a door open.

" What's going on here?"

Down the hall about three doors down was a older looking lady. Her hair was in curlers and was wearing a pink nightgown and slippers. She looked at them all, squinting her eyes." What are you all doing here? It's late and you're not suppose to be out this late."

Mrs. Fuiji, the landlady of the apartment complex Namaki lived in. She was a sweet little lady who had to problem with Namaki unlike the other villagers. In fact she was nice and when Namaki was younger and would come home injured from a fight with other kids, Mrs. Fuiji would treat her wounds.

" Old-lady Fuiji," Namaki said seeing the woman standing there.

" Now what is the meaning of this? What are you doing with that child!?"

The boys stepped back staring at the woman who gave them a stern expression. One think Namaki loved about that old lady was that she didn't back down from anyone, ninja or not.

" We're not here to cause any problems, madam," Kenai assured her.

Fuiji hummed though she clearly didn't believe them." Mmmhmm, you expect me to believe you boys who are standing in front of Namaki-child's door. You better get going now, before I report this. You go on now," she shooed them away. The four looked at each other uncertain before seeing they had no other choice nodded." Okay, we'll leave."

Kenai looked at Namaki who was still glaring at them still. He frown before giving a soft smile and turn to leave with his brothers. Namaki watched them leave until looking at Mrs. Fuiji and smiled.

" Thanks old-lady Fuiji. I thought those weirdos would never-Ow!"

Namaki held her head as she looked up, the older woman giving her a stern look while holding a rolled up scroll.

" What did I tell you answering doors to strangers and odd times at night? You're suppose to stay inside with the door and windows locked. What happen if those lads were up to no good?"

Namaki groaned as she was given a lecture. It was too late for it. But all she could do was nod and apologize before getting sent back inside her apartment.

" That door better be locked, Namaki," Mrs. Fuiji said from the other side of the door.

" It is! Night old-lady," Namaki walked back to her room and crawled into her bed, cuddling with her covers. The thought of the four boys from earlier came to her mind, still finding it ridiculous that they would try to convince her that they were related. That was complete bullcrap! Old-man Hokage would had told her if that was the case. And they ever said she had a mother?! Ha! Yeah right, like that was true. Though parents was something Namaki had wished for, she knew it would never happen. Beside if she did have a mother, than where was she? Did she abandon her? Did Namaki's mother not want her?

Namaki shook her head." Stop it, Namaki," she mumbled to herself in a low tone," you don't need to think about this crap. They were lying and the Chuunin Exams are almost here. Focus on the exams instead."

She rolled over to her other side and stared out the window, looking at the crescent moon. The moonlight was shining inside her room, giving it natural light. When Namaki was younger, she would use the moon as a nightlight when she was scared of the dark. But when it wasn't there, she would keep the lights on in the hall and leave her door cracked open. When the moon was around though, she always found a sense of comfort.

When she couldn't sleep, she would sit on the railing of her balcony and look at the sky. Watching the stars burn in the sky while the full moon cast its light upon her and her village. It then she would look at the Hokage Monument, stare at the previous leaders of the Leaf. More so she would gaze at the Fourth Hokage, the village hero and her idol.

If she could have one day with the Fourth, Namaki would ask him to train her, maybe just hang out and they could be friends. She thought it would had been fan-fucking-tastic to be able to know the Fourth on a personal level. The villagers sure wouldn't mess with her if that was the case. But there were times when she thought about the Fourth's family. Did they miss him? Where were they? Did he even have a family? Thinking back on it, in the academy they never talking about famous ninjas outside of battle. Only what they did and/or who they defeated on their missions. Not much was really known about them at all.

_' Oh well. Can't do anything about it. Either way the Fourth is my favorite.'_ Namaki thought as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

**U.Z.U.**

Morning came far too soon for Namaki's liking. Not only that but it also reminded her that she was completely out of food and had no money to get any. The only thing she could get was a tall glass of milk-which tasted kind of funny- that was either expired or close to it.

" And I don't get more money until next week. But I'll be taking the exams then! Great," she shook her head and went to get ready for the day.

There was no way she was going to go without eating until she got her next allowance; no way she would torture her stomach like that! She would just ask Iruka-sensei for help, yeah that was what she would do!

Grinning, Namaki took off running down the street in search of her academy instructor. Besides the Third Hokage, Iruka was the only other person that she had a strong bond with. The first person to see her for her and not the Kyuubi. Like he said to Mizuki that night, she was Namaki Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves! Though she really haven't seen him around since she's been busy with missions and him probably teaching.

" Maybe I should check the academy first," Namaki looked around seeing if she could spot Iruka on the streets by some chance. So far she had no luck. He had to be at the academy, and she didn't know where he lived.

" Maybe Old-man will know where he is," she muttered tapping her thought as she tried to make her desicion. Well it would be a hassle and a waste of energy if she try to look for her old sensei herself then go see the old man. This was an important issue here and she couldn't waste her precious energy in playing hide 'n' seek with her old teacher.

" Old-man it is," she decided. When she turned around, Namaki was greeted with two boys looking at her. Not just any boys but the two- Ike and Senji- of the four that were at her front door that night. Her expression turn into that of annoyance mixed with disbelief.

" Are you shitting me!? Leave me alone already you damn stalkers!"

They both held up their hands," No, no, we just want to talk. Or well apologize for last night," said one.

" We're not here to hurt you, Namaki."

" Hold up! How do you even know my name?!" She demanded. She was hungry, tired, and now she had stalkers, this day was sucking already.

" Because," Senji said," We're your brothers."

Namaki rolled her eyes," Oh here we go again.:

" No, listen, we are. I'm Ike and that's Senji. We're your older brothers. We're both from the Uzumaki clan just like you, honest." Ike gave the girl a pleading look.

" Big whoop," Namaki said glaring at them." So what if we are from the same clan, though I really doubt that, you're not my brothers you delusional, psychotic assholes! You expect me to believe when I been on my own this whole time? Pfft, if you really were my brothers then where were you when I needed you?!"

Namai watched as the two looked down, their lips forming a forum as guilt came across their faces. Senji was clenching his hands in fists while they both had a distant sad look to their faces. Senji was clenching his hands in fists while they both had a distant sad look to their faces. Not sure what they were thinking about, Namaki took this time to escape. When she heard them call after her she was already a good distance away, only moving faster just in case they tried to follow her. When she turn back to check, there was no one there.

" This is getting out of hand, maybe I should talk to the Old-man about this first," she mumbled, focusing her gaze on the Hokage's office.

**A/N: And finished with this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait but I was busy with the remaining days of my school year along with graduating.(yay me, right!?) But yeah not I have no idea what to do with my life, haha just kidding... Kind of. But yeah again sorry about the wait as well at the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to make it longer but I was having little trouble with how I wanted this to all happen. For the most part I think Namaki's reaction was okay. I mean would you believe it when boys appearing at your door step in the middle of the night stating they are your brothers? As you can probably see Kenai is the more emotional one in the group and Ike and Senji attempt a little to convince Namaki using the gentle approach I guess you can say.**

**So anyways tell me what you think, good, bad, whatever. Hoped you enjoy and yeah, review please. Next chapter should be out sooner than this one.**

**PS. I didn't edit! Mwahahaha!**


	6. The Truth! The Yellow Flash Legacy!

" Yes they are your brothers," Sarutobi replied calmly.

It has only been two minutes since Namaki came barging in his office through the window-now he remember why he had been keeping his window closed- and already he felt like he was going to have a migraine. It didn't help that he had ton of work to catch up on but then she had to come in yelling about something about stalkers, using her famous bad language to get her point across on how freaky they were. Seriously, where did this little girl learn these explicit words? But then again Namaki was rather an impersonate child, so she tend to pick on things that she thought was interesting. Sadly that included the foul side of human language.

The preteen blinked once, twice, trice, whatever came after trice before it finally sunk into her brain.

" Waaahh!?" She looked at the Third in disbelief, her thoughts that he would take action and get those four creeps away from her totally backfired." What the fuc-"

" Don't you dare say that!" Sarubtobi cut her off using a stern tone. Namaki just rolled her eyes and tried speaking again.

" WTF, Old-man!"

Sarubtobi blinked at the abbreviation the girl used but after a moment understood what it meant._' I swear this child is gonna be the death of me.'_

" What you mean those weirdos are related to me? They're not awesome enough to be my brothers!"

The older man was so tempted to go and get some sake as at this rate he would become like his former student, Tsunade. Instead he inhaled then exhaled slowly through his nose. He did it once more but this time with his pipe, exhaling smoke. His nerves calm he looked at the girl who was demanding answers.

" I suppose it's no longer needed to hide the truth from you now that you meant your brothers."

" They're not my brothers!"

" Yes they are, Namaki. What I am telling you and about to tell you is all confidential information. Top secret limited to a very few people in this world. Namaki, it's the reason why you have no clue who your parents are."

That caught Namaki's attention and the questions she had asked and been walking to ask throughout the years resurfaced in her mind. Her mouth felt dry and felt like even if she did ask a question, her tongue would get tied. So she just stood there, staring at the Third Hokage with eyes mixed with emotions. Hands shook by her sides and she had to balled them into fist to keep herself calm.

Sarutobi also took this time to gather himself as well, to figure about how he was going to tell the twelve-year-old the whole truth after these years. For so long he had ignored her question, her desire to know of her roots, her family. Though his intentions were good, as he wanted to keep Namaki safe, it was no excuse of the mental stress he had help cause to the girl. He took a hit on his pipe and set it down, his hands folded on his desk as he straighten up.

" Sooner or later you will hear about this. But I figure I should tell you know to help you make sense of what is going on at the time of your life." Surprisingly Namaki didn't say anything and motioned for the man to continued.

" When you were born, your mother and father went with my wife to a secret area near the village in order to deliver you. Before you were burdened with the Kyuubi within you, your mother endure the same fate."

" WHAT!" Namaki's eyes widen in disbelief. Instantly her hand moved to her abdomen and clung to the fabric of her of her zip-up. Namaki understood what it was like to have this beast inside of her. It sucked, a lot. She knew the constant pain of sadness and loneliness it brought to be stuck with this fate, even more so when you have no one there for you.

" Why?" Namaki asked her voice soft this time.

" Your mother was born with this special, rare chakra. So it at the time she was a perfect candidate at the time to be sealed with the Kyuubi."

Namaki wasn't sure how she felt about this. Despite never meeting her own mother, she could stand the fact that her mom went through the same pain as her.

" She was actually from a different village, from a different country. Namaki do you recall learning about the Whirlpool Country?"

She nodded her head as it was a time that she had actually paid attention in class. Though it was because there was a quiz right after that lesson and Iruka-sensei promised to treat her to ramen if she passed." Yeah, the Whirlpool Country was off at sea not to far from the Leaf Village."

Sarutobi nodded his head," Correct. You might also know that the Leaf and the Eddy Village had very strong ties with each other. It's the reason why you see the Uzumaki symbol on the back of our ninja's vests. To show the friendship we have with each other."

" The Uzumaki symbol?"

" Yes, you are from a rather powerful clan, Namaki, The Uzumakis were highly skilled in jutsus involving around seals. In fact it was the very reason that the country was destroyed in a Great Ninja War, in fear that they would become too much of a threat. Ah look at me, mumbling on about history. But yes, your mother from that exact same clan and when she was still young came to live here. That was how her and your father met."

" Say, what was my mother's name anyways?" Namaki asked curiously.

The Third smiled softly before answering," Her name is Kushina Uzumaki."

" Kushina Uzumaki," Namaki repeated, trying to get the feel of saying it. Kushina Uzumaki, her mother. Mom. Her mom.

' I have a mom.' The thought made Namaki smile but even the idea of having a mom seem unreal. Imagine how ever so if she ever met her.

" Yes, and you look just like her everyday. Though you share the same color hair and eyes with your father."

The girls eyes were back on him again waiting for more. There was a look in Namaki's eyes, excitement with a mix of something else. But her expression then set back to one of curiosity and slight confusion.

Sarutobi didn't see why he should beat around the bush about this so he continued on.

" Now your father was born here in this village," that intrigued the kid," he was promising since he was a child in the academy. He grew up and became a successful ninja, known throughout the lands. He married your mother and had a family. Four boys and a girl."

Sarutobi sighed, taking his pipe and exhaling slowly." Sadly he passed away at a young age, leaving his mother and sons, only having a short time to be with her baby girl."

" What happen, how he die?"

" You already know the night you were born was when the Kyuubi attacked, right?"

Namaki nodded her voice flat," Yeah. And it was sealed inside of me."

" Indeed. That night your father fought to protect the village and his family. More importantly, you. Namaki, your father risk his life for his one and only daughter. Of course, the Fourth Hokage wouldn't allow harm to come to his family."

Namaki had a confused look on her face as if processing what was being said." What are you saying exactly?"

It was pretty obvious what the man was saying but Sarutobi knew that Namaki tend to be simple minded or she just wanted him to fully confirm what it was he was saying. She pretty much knew what he said but looking at him for a firm confirmation.

" Namaki, you are the daught of the Fourth Hokage."

**U.Z.U.**

Namaki walked aimlessly around the village, her eyes having a distant look to them as she was lost in her own thoughts. After the old-man pretty much dropped a bomb on her, Namaki wasn't sure what to think. Of course they talked more-Well, more like he talked and she stared at him in disbelief- about her family and what happened the night of her birthday. How both him and her mother were lied to which ended with her leaving without Namaki. He then went on how he kept the truth about her parents from her because if enemy ninja knew the truth they would go after her. Now it made sense why nothing was known about the Hokages' personal life.

Overall, Namaki didn't know what to think about this, how to feel, what to do. She had brothers, the old-man had confirmed that as well as having a mother. But she knew she wasn't just going to fit into the sisterly role and suddenly love these weird boys unconditionally. That thought alone was just weird. It was all so unreal.

" Grrragh!"

The sound startled Namaki but feeling her stomach start to twist in knots. That right, she haven't ate and it was around lunch time. Damn, how long was she in there?

" And I forgot to ask the old-man where Iruka-sensei was. Damn," she kicked a pebble that was near her foot.

" You hungry?"

For the second time, Namaki jump and was startled. She spun around only to come face to face with, what was his name?

" It's me, Kenai," he smiled his eyes made him look like he was a hopeful child yet he seem hesitant. She could tell from his slight tense body language while looking her over. It was what he did last night, as if he was admiring something worth admiring.

" Riiight, the leader of the weirdos," she commented.

For a moment Kenai's expression falter but ended up rubbing the back of his head with a light chuckle." I want to apologize about last night. Just seeing you there after so long, I couldn't believe it."

" Yeah yeah," Namaki rolled her eyes. At least she wasn't yelling at him, more like keeping distance. Honestly, she didn't know what to do or act. Again her stomach growled and she groaned.

" I take it you're hungry?" Kenai asked again.

" No!"

Kenai gave Namaki a knowing look. The same expression Iruka-sensei gave her when he knew she was lying." Come on, sis. Let's go eat."

Namaki tensed at that would ' sis.' She just wasn't ready for such thing. With a sigh, she silently followed Kenai. They walked side by side but Namaki kept her distance from him until they sat on the stools in Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Being in a familiar place like this helped Namaki ease up and with a smile she chowed down on her large bowl of pork ramen. Every time she would look up, she would see Kenai watching her with awe as if he never seen a twelve-year-old eat food before.

" Why are you staring at me like that?"

" Nothing, I just didn't know my little sister-"

" I'm not your sister," Namaki interrupted looking away at her empty bowl." I talked to the Hokage and he claim you are my brother. I believe him, but that doesn't mean I consider you all family, blood related or not."

Her words cut Kenai deep, deeper than any kunai but he remained silent and held his composure.

" Just because you're here now, I not just going to pretend that all of those years or abuse and neglect never happened. And as much as I want to hate you, hate mom… I can't. I can't hate people I've never met. It sucks ass this feeling I have right now. I don't know how I feel just that this is all too much. I kind of wish this was just all a weird dream."

Kenai could see the conflict in Namaki's eyes as she spoke. She was battling with these emotions and thoughts that he felt bad just dropping this bomb on her. But he was here now, her brothers and soon their mother. They'll be a family again.

" Say is the Fourth Hokage really-"

" Yes," Kenai nodded," that's our father. Your father."

" Old-man told me he never told me who my parents were because I would be in danger."

" He was right. Father had many enemy and for you to be a Uzumaki, others might see you as being a useful asset. Or get their revenge and kill you. I understand if must be crappy being kept in the dark for so many years, but it was to protect you though this village could had done so much more than they are now."

Kenai didn't show it but he distaste his old home for how they treated his little sister. Many times he thought about burning the place down, kicking the old geezers' teeth in and make them swallow them. But he also knew once their mother came, all hell would break loose.

" I get it," Namaki sighed as another bowl of ramen was placed in front of her." It's just too much and the fact the Chuunin Exams are in a few days."

" You're taking the Chunin Exams?!" Namaki was startled by the sudden outburst and looked at him with a raised brow,

" Yeah?" Her response sounded more like a question.

Kenai so badly wanted to protest, already claim she was too young and wasn't ready. Well at least that was how he was feeling since, he didn't train her. It could be found messed up that he was confident in his own team passing this with flying colors yet doubt his sister could handle such thing. He took in a deep breath and let it go. The older brother so badly wanted to protest but held it in.

" You can do it, I have complete faith in you, Namaki?"

And for the very first time, his sister grinned at him. Her eyes bright and full with her life as she flashed her nice set of teeth. At that moment he looked so much like their mother and it warmed his heart.

" Heh, thanks," she said cheerfully.

**U.Z.U.**

" What's taking so long?" Kushina was pacing back and forth in her bed chambers that warm afternoon. It has been a twenty-four hours since the last message she got from her sons. Taizen wrote to her saying they were in front of the village gates. Everyday she would wait for one of Taizen's summoning swans to deliver the message.

" Call down, Kushina. It's only been a day give it time." A woman was standing by the soft bed, watching Kushina walk back and forth in her room. She was wearing a blue kimono with a red sash and red spirals. She too had red hair just like Kushina though it was short and held up with hairpins. She had a smooth complexion and fair skin. Her eyes were the same as Kushina's; blue-violet.

Her name was Mitsuko Uzumaki, the younger sister of Kushina though just by a couple of years. She was also the wife of the Uzukage. And out of the two sisters, she was the mellowed out her bigger sister was tomboyish and rowdy as kids, Mitsuko was the quiet and calm one. And over the years it seems things have yet to change.

" Calm down? Calm down?! Mitsuko, my children are over there without me and Kami knows what could happen! They need me over there!"

Mitsuko sighed and shook her head placing a hand on her older sister's shoulder. Kushina stopped and looked at Mitsuko.

" I understand you're frantic and overwhelmed that your daughter might be alive-!"

" She is alive!" Kushina insisted and Mitsuko nodded.

" Yes, she's alive. I'm happy about it as well but freaking out won't do you any good. I know, I'm excited to meet my niece as well. Wait for Kenai and the boys to give us the confirmation and then we can arrange to venture to the Leaf."

Kushina looked at Mitsuko as she was pretty much reasoning with her. The mother of five took a deep breath and sighed." Alright Mitsuko. You win this time."

The younger sister scoffed," Oh please, I win all the time."

Kushina's brow quirked up, giving her sister a funny look." Oh, is that so? Shall we test the theory?"

But before any challenge could be issued, there was a knock on the door. Both sister blinked at each other before Kushina granted for whoever it was at the door to come in. The door open, showing a uzu shinobi opening the door. However he didn't walk in and just held open the door looking down. The two women looked down to see a beautiful white swarm woodle in. It had a bag on it's back and they knew it was a messenger.

" Greetings, Lady Kushina, Lady Mitsuko. I have a message from Kenai."

Kushina blink," Genji, why didn't you just appear in my room?"

The swan seem to blush a little before he looked away. He cleared his throat," It's rude for a male like me to show up in a woman's room without permission."

The ladies giggle softly to themselves as they smiled at the summon animal." Oh Genji, a gentlemen as always," Mitsuko smiled.

The swan blushed some more, using a wing to his it's face." Please Lady Mitsuko, don't tease me."

The woman giggled again before they got serious." You have a message for me?"

" Yes, Lady Kushina." Genji moved over to the ladies, Kushina kneed down and open the pack on the swan's back and pulled out a scroll...

**A/N: So what you think? You like how Namaki's reaction to all that she was told? Yeah I know this is a little lagging but tell you what, Chuunin Exams are gonna happen next chapter! Yeah I know not much bonding with the brothers but can you blame the girl from wanting to keep her distance? So hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review. See ya!**


	7. Entering the Chuunin Exams!

_'I have brothers. Four brothers.'_

_'I have a mother.'_

_'The Fourth Hokage was my father.'_

_'My own father sealed a demon inside of me.'_

_'I've been lied to my whole life.'_

_'The Chuunin Exams are tomorrow morning.'_

"Agh, I don't need this!" Namaki exclaimed loudly, tossing and turning in her bed. She pounded her pillow with her fist half heartedly before settling down again. She turn to her side, looking out her open window. A pleasant breeze blew into her room, touching her skin.

She had gotten to be early so she could get up bright and early for tomorrow. She didn't need Sasuke on her ass about being late. But no matter how times she shut her eyes, sleep never came.

Too much was on her mind and she didn't know how to sort it out. She didn't know what to do. Being alone, one might think she would be thrilled about having a family. That her hero was her father.

Namaki always wished for a family as a child. Seeing a kid with their parents it was something she wanted more than being Hokage. Namaki would gladly give up her dream of being Hokage if she was able to experience the love of her parents. To fill the hole in her heart that she tries so hard to ignore.

That thought let Namaki to wonder what her mother look like. The old man had said that she looked like her mother but how much? Did she know that Namaki was alive? Was she coming for her? Did she still want her?

Question after question and it just kept Namaki up even longer. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she tossed the cover off of her and got up. She put on a blue sweater and her shoes before heading out, of course locking her door. Namaki thought about going back and closing her window but, eh, she was already outside. Oh well. She walked down the stairs and was soon in the streets.

The walk was silent and Namaki honestly didn't know where she was going. Her feet just moved on their own. The ramen shop has long since closed not like she was hungry anyways.

She turn the corner, almost expected to run into her "brothers" because that's been happening a lot lately. But no one was there to greet her and she let out a sigh of relief. The village at night was rather peaceful.

Growing up, Namaki always feared that angry villagers or ninjas would go after her when she walked home at night. Besides a incident with a drunken man, nothing happen. Also Namaki avoided the bars and anywhere else that might have drunken men lingering around. So alleyways at night were out of the question.

Few minutes later, Namaki found herself tapping lightly on Sakura's sliding, glass door. She was standing on her balcony. After a couple of more taps, a light came on and Namaki smiled a little. A sleepy Sakura walked to her window rubbing her eyes. When she looked up, green eyes widen in surprise.

" Namaki?" Sakura's voice was muffled due to the closed door between them. The blonde's only reply was by sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck with a smile.

" Hello."

Sakura moved forward and with a soft 'click' the glass door slid open." What are you doing here? You know what time it is? Namaki!"

Namaki held her hands up in surrender." Sorry, sorry." She put her hands down and sighed," I just couldn't sleep. And well… I know back in the academy when you and Ino were still friends, you talked to each other a lot. Um, I was kind of wondering if we could do the same. Just this once at least."

**U.Z.U.**

Sakura was still in mild shock. Well, not shock, more like surprised. Namaki Uzumaki, the trouble maker back in the academy, the hard headed, little Genin, wanted to have girl talk? It was kind of hard to believe that much less that she would come to Sakura.

The girl will admit she wasn't much of a teammate or friend towards the blonde. When Team Seven was formed, all Sakura focused on was getting Sasuke's attention and make sure Namaki didn't try anything.

It was during their journey to the Land of Waves did Namaki laid it out flat that she had no interest in Sasuke, followed by insults to the boy and starting a argument with him about the color orange.

While they trained and worked on their chakra control after the fight with Zabuza, Sakura was able to observe Namaki. How she worked her ass off until she got it. Her competition with Sasuke motivating her. She even asked Sakura for advice since Sakura was already a pro at the exercise.

So now they were both on Sakura's bed. Glass door tightly shut and locked, Namaki's shoes neatly in front of the door and her sweater on Sakura's small desk. The pink haired girl looked at Namaki who sat there crossed legged, drawing random patterns absently on the comforter on the bed. Her fox shaped nightcap resting on her head. Sakura wonder if Namaki even noticed if it was still on her head, but she will admit the short girl looked almost adorable.

It was quiet between them, Sakura was waiting for her teammate to talk and at this rate she was thinking of going down into the kitchen to fix them some tea.

"So," Sakura broke the silence finally." what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Namaki picked up her head and stared at Sakura with conflicted blue eyes. So many emotions were running through them it was hard to tell what she was feeling. Namaki sighed and shook her head.

"Think is I'm not sure how to start. It's just all jumbled up and scattered in my head." She sighed helplessly before groaning lowly.

Sakura's eyes soften as she placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. They were teammates, right? It was her job to comfort her even if they had started off on the wrong foot." Namaki," Sakura started off softly." just tell me what's wrong."

Namaki looked up to see the gentle smile on Sakura's face. It was assuring and a lot better then when she went She-Man and chase her down. The blonde nodded and inhaled deeply then let it out.

"Well… I'm confused. Not confuse but… I don't know what to do. I recently learned that I have brothers."

Sakura frown looking lost. How was that possible if Namaki had been on her own all of these years?

"Yeah, I had a similar expression. Though I was close to throwing my weapons at them," Namaki gave a weak chuckle.

"But Namaki, you're a-"

"I know. That's why I thought they were enemy ninja who were after me or something because they were from a different village. But I went to the old-man and he said it was true. They even say that I have a mother."

"Namaki, that's great!" Sakura smiled making the blonde look at her. The girl notice that this was sudden, out-of-the-blue news to her, but she could only imagine what Namaki was going through. But Sakura noticed how Namaki was bother by this somehow, after all she was like a book when it came to what she felt or thought.

"You have a family now. You're not alone."

Namaki sighed and shook her head." I don't know… I don't know how I feel about this, it's confusing and troublesome."

Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed," Now you're sounding like Shikamaru."

The two girls both exchanged small smiles at the little comment, the tension breaking a little.

"But Sakura can you help me? I don't know what to do."

Sakura's heart clenched seeing that sad, pleading look into big, blue eyes. It was hard to see any emotion besides excitement and determination in those eyes. Now they look almost defeated. But she understood that Namaki was feeling overwhelm and Sakura didn't blame her.

"Well… I must say this sucks. I mean just the whole finding this out when you have to take the exams in the morning part. But other than that it's great. You have a family and they finally found you," Sakura smiled."I can't say how you should act but it might help when you have free time. So maybe when after the Chuunin Exams you can talk to them, get to know them. They are your brothers after all."

Namaki seem to think it over for a moment before nodding, that trademark grin forming on her face again."That makes sense. Thank you, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled and gave a nod,"We're a team, right. It's my duty to help you out."

Namaki blinked, tiling her head to the side looking rather innocent and adorable."But we're friends too, right?"

The pink hair girl gave a nod in agreement."Friends. In fact let's have our first sleepover right now.."

Sakura moved and gave Namaki room on her bed. The blonde crawled over and laid next to Sakura and let out a yawn. She rubbed her eye before closing them.

"Night, Sakura."

Sakura watched how fast Namaki went to sleep before closing her eyes as well.

"Night, Namaki."

**U.Z.U.**

Namaki burst into her own place, a bagel in her mouth. Waking up early, courtesy of Sakura, she was able to get a quick breakfast and head home so she could get ready. Namaki thanked Sakura for her help and ran off with a small bag of bagels. She walked inside, place the bag on the counter. She tossed her nightcap on the bed before taking a shower.

Nice and clean, Namaki put on her clothes though they weren't her normal orange wear. She put on a simple black shirt along a crop, blue jacket with a white hood. The Uzumaki symbol was on both shoulders and in the middle of her upper back with red accents running down her arms and the bottle of the sleeves and the sides. She then put on her weapon holster on her right leg and pouch behind her. She looked herself over in her mirror and nodded in approval.

She grabbed her headband that rested neatly on her dresser and put it on her forehead. A few strands of her hair getting close and poking out.

"Today's the day," Namaki muttered to her reflection. She back everything that didn't have to relate to this day. Brothers and mothers can wait, she was closer to becoming the greatest Hokage of all time!

"I am so rocking these exams, look out!"

**U.Z.U.**

"Alright, I want my sister to come out of this in one piece, do you understand! She get's so much as a scratch and I'll tear you a new one!"

"Calm down, bro."

" Yeah, she's out sister too ya know."

Ike and Senji watched as the oldest brother dictated his team as they got ready. The blond made them go over the plan again and again. Simply put: Protect Namaki Uzumaki at any cost.

Now the twins didn't know their sister very well and only saw her in person about twice in two days. But if she was anything like their mother, she would be pissed knowing she had babysitters.

Surprisingly Taizen remained silent about the whole thing and was looking over some files. Apparently he was able to get info on their sister's team. From her sensei to her teammates.

"Apparently our sister is on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha," he stated nonchalantly.

"You mean the Uchiha who survived the Uchiha slaughter?" Yoshio asked looking up from his weapon pouch. He turn to Miru and smirked.

"Hear that, Miru? You can repopulate your clan now."

His comment ended him on the floor. Miru stomping her foot on his head with a irritated look on her face. She still had sleep in her eyes, clearly not a morning person." Shut up, you little insect."

Izumi giggled, amusement in her eyes,"So cute. Young love."

"Shut up, Izumi!" Both of her teammates shouted thought one was muffled. The girl just smiled and held her hands up in mock surrender.

"I have no interest in stuff like that," Miru finally scoffed letting Yoshio get up."And you make a remark like that again I'll make your you'll never be able to reproduce. Just the thought of having your demonic spawn running around makes me shiver."

Everyone beside miru exchanged looks before looking at the Uchiha. Yep, definitely wasn't a morning person. Miru was grumpy along with aggressive when she was barely awake. Her teammates quickly learned not to wake the girl up for anything unless it was very important.

" Well aren't we all peachy," Ike joked breaking the silence.

" Anyways, besides Sasuke Uchiha, there is a Sakura Haruno on Namaki's team as well. She lacks in her fighting skills but her chakra control is very promising. If anything these two help balance out Namaki as you see here," Taizen held up his sister's file," haves a plenty of room to improve."

" Tch those are just files," Kenai rolled his eyes." And if that is true then they failed to probably train her. Who's her sensei?"

There a short pause before Taizen answered." Kakashi Hatake."

**U.Z.U.**

"Ahaha! He laid your ass out!" Namaki cracked up, pointing a finger at a highly irritated Sasuke.

They were heading towards the room where the exam would be held in when a fellow Genin named Rock Lee challenged Sasuke to a sparring match. More like a Kick-Sasuke's ass-And-Make-Him-Look-Like-A-Sissy-Match!

At first it annoyed Namaki that she was ignored and wasn't the one being asked to fight. It was always about Sasuke. But seeing the ass kicking the Uchiha gotten she loved it. Better than anything she ever seen before. Okay, maybe she was still kind upset about not getting any attention but that was funny.

"Namaki, stop laughing at Sasuke. He did great against Rock Lee."

The blond snorted and laughed again,"The hell he did. Mister You-Don't-Want-To-Fight-Me-Because-I'm-Better-Than-You. He got his ass whooped. He was saved by Busy Brow Senior just now!"

Namaki then looked at Sakura with a grin." And you. I never seen you reject anyone so fast before. Poor Lee, now he gotta run around the village three times in ten minutes!"

Sakura shiver at the reminder of Lee hitting on her. His huge eyes and brows, it was just too much. She ended up shivering once more making Namaki chuckle.

"He was just so… Weird."

"Well I liked him," Namaki chirped in." I found him funny and anyone who can put Teme in his place is a friend of mine and a worthy opponent!"  
"Tch, shut up dobe."

"Make me, wuss!" Namaki grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke was getting even more annoyed especially with Namaki's bantering. She just wouldn't shut up. He knew he lost his match to that Rock Lee guy but he never seen someone move so fast. The whole time he couldn't keep up with was strong, someone Sasuke wasn't to go up against, to test his skills on in a real fight.

Before he could start arguing with the short blonde, their sensei appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Namaki and Sakura explained.

"Yo," the man greeted.

"What are you doing here, sensei?" Sasuke asked in his cool voice.

"Well I am here to graduate you for making it this far. I am proud of you three and believe you will pass."

He then went on how if the three of them didn't agree to come to this that none of them wouldn't be able to enter the exams. Sasuke looked at his two teammates noticing that one of them could had ruin his chances in making it into the Chuunin Exams. Namaki was unlike since she wanted to jump into the Chuunin Exams the second she learned about them. But Sakura. She was who Sasuke worried about. Well he didn't, more so when he was unaware of this unspoken rule. But there was a good chance she would had ruined this for the other two.

Sasuke looked away and back at their sensei. No reason to think about now. They were all here and that was what mattered.

"Now you three should get in there before it starts," Kakashi gave them a eyed smile." Oh and try not to die."

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieked making Namaki jumped back ringing out her ears.

"Damn Sakura, you got some lungs on you."

"Hehe, I'm kidding, Sakura," Kakashi chuckled," There has been a low percentage of death in these past two years."

Sakura looked like she was going to turn tail and run for the hills. But Namaki wrapped an arm around the girl and grinned.

"Chill. Me and douchebag here got your back. No way we're gonna fail!"

Sakura looked at her teammate before giving a nod, a small smile. She was still worried but Namaki had a way of making her feel at ease.

"As ecstatic as always, huh, Namaki?"

Namaki looked at her teacher and grinned."You know it! I pass this I become Hokage!"

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head."I have to go and take care of something. Good luck you three, I'll see you later."

Kakashi vanished in a gust of wind and leaves, leaving the three alone. It was silent for a moment, all three mentally preparing themselves.

"You two ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you ready, chicken head?"Namaki smirked knowingly at the boy. They both nodded to each other and looked at Sakura who nodded with determination.

"Let's getting this over with then." Sasuke walked forward and the three of them open the double doors.

Inside where some rough, intimidating people Namaki had ever seen. A lot of them looked older than her and her team. She felt as if all eyes were on her, judging and seeing what she would do.

Namaki rubbed her nose looking around in the room. She saw familiar faces like the Sand Trio from a few days ago. So many people from different villages as well as from her own.

" Damn you guys are creepy ," Namaki spoke out loudly.

**A/N: It's here? It's here! I finally updated! Now some of my loyal readers are probably like ' About time!' And I'm sorry! I have college, I've moved, no wifi and my phone sucks on typing on here!*bow* Forgive me! But here you go I hope this was worth the wait. I'm sorry again for taking so long. How do you like it? I tried to have a Namaki/Sakura moment. Aiming to have Sakura take up the big sister role here. But tell me what you think by reviewing. I hope you enjoy. See ya! :P**


	8. Meet the Rookie Nine! First Test Begins!

**A/N: Hello Readers! See I'm not dead! Again thank you for waiting. But since I'm on break I was able to right this. Besides college I been busy with art and looking for jobs. But I wanted this to be the last chapter of this year before it hits 2016! The ball is starting to move on this story and I do plan to see this all the way through despite the slow updates. So again thank you for waiting and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to comment and review! See ya! :P**

In a matter of five-point-two seconds, over eighty percent of the population in that room wanted to kill them. Well that was how Sakura felt after Namaki's outburst. She felt as if every set of pair of eyes where on them. The tension so thick it was almost suffocating. It was times like these that Sakura was reminded that Namaki had a maturity level of a seven year old. She wasn't trying to be mean but the girl serious didn't know when to open or keep her mouth shut. And here she thought that they had a decent chance of surviving.

Before Sakura could overreact and apologize the the scary looking ninjas and "punish" Namaki for her outburst, a fellow Genin came walking their way." Shesh, can you try not to get us all killed?"

It was Shikamaru Nara, the academy's laziest student ever. Every time Sakura look at him it looked like he barely woke up or was close to falling asleep. But despite his lazy attics and I-don't-care attitude, Shikamaru was a brainic. His hair in it's normal ponytail and his head band wrapped around his arm. He was a member of team eight, his sensei being Asuma Sarutobi and his class mates Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi.

"You're here!?" Namaki burst out before groaning,"Just great. Five, four, three, two..."

Just before Sakura could even ask what Namaki was doing, she saw a blur of blonde head and heard a familiar yet annoying voice."Sasuke-kun!"

Surprise surprise it was Ino, another of Sasuke's admires. Not to mention Sakura's rival. Namaki looked over towards her female teammate and wasn't really surprised to see her seething with agitation.

"Oh I missed you! Did you missed me!? I hope those two buffoons didn't cause you too much trouble!"

"Get off of Sasuke, Ino-pig!" Sakura shrieked out.

"Who are you calling a buffoon!," Namaki replied simultaneously along with Sakra."I am not a monkey, ya know!"

Meanwhile, Shikamaru face palmed. With a shake of his head and looked at Namaki," Seriously, how did you even manage to graduate from the academy?"

Namki looked at the smart boy, making a face before her attention was directed towards another group heading their way.

Hinata Hyuuga and her teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame came their way. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Kiba. She was on good terms with the other two. Well Shino and Namaki never talked so they were more on neutral ground.

Hinata and her use to talk back in the academy. The girl was crazy shy. But Namaki appreciated the girl's company back then. Most of the time they jut exchanged a word or there. But Namaki just enjoyed the fact that someone was right there. The presence of someone close by.

"H-hi Namaki-chan," Hinata greeted in that soft, timid voice of hers. The blonde just smiled and nodded her head." Hey there, Hinata. You guys decided to take the exams too?"

"Yeah, well... Kiba and Shino really wanted to and I would feel bad if I let them down."Namaki watched as Hinata twiddled her fingers and pressed them together.

"Hey! Short stack! You here too?!" hollered Kiba. He smirked, his puppy Akamaru on top of his head. Namaki just glared at the dog-boy. She hated any names regarding her height and Kiba knew it. Hell he was just as arrogant as Sasuke was, and that's saying something. But arrogance was a trait of a bully, as well as cockiness. And Kiba Inuzuka was full of it. He was her pull when they were kids, being one of the kids to pick on her. The only decent thing about Kiba was just puppy Akamaru.

Namaki liked Akamaru and Akamaru was friendly with her. Years back, Namaki had helped a lost Akamaru find his owner. She took care of him, bathed him in her little apartment and gave him a place to sleep before spending the whole next day hunting down Kiba. In the end they went to the Inzuka's estate and Kiba's older sister, Hana, took Akamaru off her hands. The next day, Kiba and some other kids bullied her, blaming her for him getting in trouble with his mother. Kiba just saw Namaki as some scrawny girl trying to hang with the big boys. Someone needed to show her her place. Hence the tension between them.

"Shut up, dog breath," Namaki nonchalantly responded.

"You guys too, huh? Man, everyone is here for this crappy exam," Shikamaru sighed. Seriously when is this guy not complaining?! Namaki just rolled her eyes at the Nara heir. Kiba just laughed as if this was a no big deal to him. At the moment she wasn't sure who was more ignoring. Him or Shikamaru. Never mind, they couldn't beat Sakura and Ino when they start having their petty fight over Sasuke.

"Yup. We're all here. Rookie nine back together. Well this sure will be exciting, for those who can make that is," Kiba spoke, eyeing Sasuke." Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smirked." Easy Kiba. Don't get ahead of yourself," he commented.

"I'm not even worry. We been training silly. We'll blow you away without any trouble."

" That's what he said," Namaki mumbled.

" What was that, twerp?" Kiba now had his attention on Namaki. She just put her hands up in mock surrender."Hey now. You're the one bragging how you were going to blow us all away. I mean I'm not judging but, ya know..."

Small snickers came from the rest of the Genin, Kiba gritting his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the blonde for making fun of him. Hinata who was standing next to him merely blushing.

"D-don't mind Kiba. I'm sure he didn't mean anything-" And there Hinata go excusing Kiba. Personally Namaki didn't care but from his reaction she would count this a a sweet little win. Her expression showed triumph as she rested her hands in her pockets. Kiba open his mouth to speak but a voice off to the side beat him to it. Their attention was turn to a guy with grey hair with glasses wearing a all purple jump suite and a stash wrapped around his waist.

All genin watched with caution as for any unknown person that approach them were can be a threat. But know he strolled over as if he was taking a walk in the park. Body relaxed and showed no sign of attacking.

" Ya know you would be smart to keep it down. Screaming and acting like a bunch of little kid tend to get on these guys nerves." Namaki frown, annoyed that this guy would compare her with to a kid. She wasn't a kid dammit! She scoffed and crossed her arms. She was going to make a snarky comment but she caught Sakura buring holes at her. Namaki was not too dense to not understand that look._'Say something stupid and you'll get it!'_

Well as least that was Namaki thought Sakura was saying.

From a distance the shinobi from the whirling tides were watching their target and her team. They had arrived before the genin having easily pass by that little stunt those two chuunin had set up. So far Namaki have yet to notice them which they preferred at the moment. This wasn't the time or place to explain anything and everything. Too many people. Too many possible threats. The less that knew about Namaki's Uzumaki's origins the better.

They were tensed that a unknown nin appeared to the group of genin, more so close to Namaki. But they couldn't do anything without causing a scene, something Yoshio was a pro at. Their mission was to make sure that no harm came towards Namaki Uzumaki. From where they were they couldn't hear what was being talked about but everyone seemed okay, if anything they held various of emotions on their faces. Though the trio couldn't really tell what he was saying or doing, the Uchiha boy and the others were staring down at something. Namaki was off to the side, arms crossed looking annoyed. Unknowingly to the three, Kabuto Yakushi were sharing info on the competition. Apparently his hobbies were stalking people and getting into their personal business to collect data. Or so that was what it seem to look like for Namaki.

Sasuke saw this guy to be informational dude mostly for his own reasons of course. A soon as Kabuto offer, Sasuke blurted out Rock Lee's name. After that was the guy Namaki saw a few days ago. Gaara from the Sand Village. When Kabuto explained that Gaara, being only a genin has been on A and S-rank missions. Each time he came back perfectly fine. It made Gaara of the Sand a mystery and for a ninja, to have a enemy you have no idea what they are capable of, is scary.

But Kabuto apparently crossed the line when he started talking about a team of sound nin. It happen to fast that Namaki stumbled back and on her ass in surprise. It seemed that the uncalled for attack was dodged but then Kabuto's ear started to bleed. They haven't been here for twenty minutes and already blood was being drawn.

Sakura and Hinata taking the liberty to help Kabuto up while Namaki stood in front of them. Her blue eyes watching the guy wrapped from head to toe. Namaki had an mental rule:_ Be careful with freaks that cover their faces and stand funny._But despite the bad feeling she got from this guy she wasn't going to let him attack a defenseless guy again. Seriously, who hit guys with glasses?!

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO FIGHT?!"

They all turn and face the front of the classroom. A man all in black with scars over his face stood there. Dark, hard eyes staring their way.

**U.Z.U.**

It was confirmed! Namaki Uzumaki was alive! Reading her son's message Kushina felt as if the whole weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. But even then she reread Taizen's words again and again. The word 'Namaki' and 'alive' in the same sentence filled Kushina with warmth. The fractured part of her heart was mended just like that and Kushina felt as if she could feel her heart beat for the first time.

Now she was back home, gearing up for the trip to the Leaf Village. The way she was feeling at that moment she could make the trip all up in one day. Impossible, yes, but she sure going to try. Along with her desire to be by her daughter's side as soon as possible, she also held anger. How dare the council fool her! She already lost her beloved husband and they wanted to deal her another blow with their lies. She wanted to put the blame on everyone. The old geezers, Sarutobi, especially that snake Danzo. Their deception and treachery wasn't going to slide by. They had committed a crime, withholding the princess of Whirlpool Country. She couldn't forgive so easily, not even Sarutobi even if he was able to find out the truth earlier. As the Hokage he was responsible for the care of her daughter.

The door open but Kushina didn't care. She was solely focused on stocking up. Putting what she needed in her bag. There was a sigh then a hand on her shoulder. She paused for a moment before she kept packing." What do you want, little sister?"

Mitsuko sighed as she watched her sister packed. It haven't even been a hour and she was acting bashful. Her mind only on one thing."Please Kushina. Stop and let's think about this."

"There is nothing to think about, Mitsu. My child is alive and I'm going to her."

"Kushina I understand bu-"

"Do you!? Do you really, Mitsuko?" Kushina spun around glaring at her younger sister." You're son is safe and sound. Here! With you! Do you have any idea how it feel to lose a part of your soul?! To have the emptiness that your child can only fill. I lost my child twelve years ago and she took a piece that even my sons couldn't fill. Not even Minato would be able to even if he was here with me." _'_

_Though if he was still here none of this wouldn't had happened.'_

"Now I learn that she is alive but I can't help but think how she is feeling," tears were on the verge of spilling out of her eyes, but she kept going. Mitsuko was not getting a full understanding of how her sister was filling. These years without her daughter and husband affected her so much." My littler girl is out there, alone and without her family. No one there to tell her how much she's loved and treasured. I failed her."

The tears came running down. Mitsuko moved in, holding her sister closed." No, didn't fail her." She cooed softly."None of this was your fault, Kushina. None of it you hear me?" Kushina lift her head and wiped her tears, sniffling as she tried to calm down. Her heart ached for her daughter, the only comfort she had was knowing that Namaki's brothers were there.

"I have to get to her, Mitsu. I can't sit around and wait for father to make plans. She needs me."

Kushina snapped her head up when Mitsuko agreed with her. Her little sister had a loving smile of her face."True if we wait for father it was take long even for my liking. So I managed to convince Higima to assign some back up. And don't you complain!" Kushina closed her mouth as she was in fact going to protest." I assure you they will not slow you down. If anything they are eager as you. But they will make sure you don't blow you lid. Kami only knows what you will do once you arrive."

Kushina smirked. Oh how her sister knew she so well. But she nodded, wiping her eyes. Mitsuko went over and pulling out some of Kushina's clothes." Come on, you need to get packed now if you're gonna meet everyone on time by the gate entrance."

**U.Z.U.**

_'Okay. So we're just gonna skip that one.'_

Namaki eyes scanned all over the piece of paper in front of her. The more she looked it over the more she knew she was-well, fucked.

The man with the scars._ Scar-face_ was what Namaki called him-though his actual name was Ibiki Morino- suddenly appeared and holler at them to shut up. Turns out he was their proctor for the first part of the exam. And he just had to crush Namaki's hopes and dreams by saying one thing.

"This is a written exam!"

Yup, she was screwed. Namaki may be one of the greatest ninjas in her time, but test were her ultimate weakness. Before they had separated, she got looks from both her teammates. They knew about her lack of skills when it came to testing. She was even more screwed over when he said there was no cheating and they only had a hour to complete the ten questions. The first few minutes into the test she felt Sakura and Sasuke's eyes on her. Even if she couldn't see them she just knew.

Looking around she saw people working on the test. Some looked more confident than others. She noticed some people had moving eyes no doubt they were cheating in some way. Namaki didn't blame them she wanted to do the same. But there was just this one problem. The shinobi that were on standby, sitting on chairs with clipboards in their laps. They must be very observant because they were always jolting something down. Next thing Namaki knew someone was getting kicked out for cheating. Each time that pencil moved she was worried that they were writing someone on here and she knew for a fact that haven't done anything. Her blank paper was her proof.

Directly behind her Izumi was watching Namaki. She frowned at she noticed the blonde was struggling. But she didn't blame the girl, these test questions were very difficult. There was no other choice but to cheat if one wanted to pass this test. And it was not hard to figure that out. She looked off to the side behind her, Miru was sitting there calmly. Hands laced together. Well the brainac was done. Izumi was sure that Miru didn't even have to even bother with cheating. She then found Yoshio in the very front of the class on Miru's row. Her seemed rather calm. No doubt he was cheating using his shadow abilities.

Her attention went back to Namaki. She had finally started writing something down Izumi smiled and giggled softly to herself._ ' That's it Nama-hime. You got this.'_

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke practically figured out the purpose to the test at the same time. The secret meaning behind it. Sasuke was mentally hoping that the blonde on his team was smart enough to figure it out. However that wasn't that case. Namaki had flipped her paper and started to doodle. Her brain was on overdrive and if she thought about this longer she was sure her head would blow up. So despite the hour time limit she needed to relax. She doddle herself holding up a trophy that said 'Number One' across it. Followed by her face on the Hokage Submit along with others.

_'There is no way I can answer these questions. Not without cheating but that's breaking the rule'_ Namaki sighed as she ponder what she was going to do. Her eyes widen as it dawn on her. She flipped the paper over and looked the questions over. Yup these were insanely hard to answer much less understand. Namaki may had slacked off in class but she was sure they didn't teach this during her time in the academy. It was as if that only was to pass was to._ 'Cheat! I gotta cheat!'_

Namaki sat up straight as realization hit her. Now it made sense, no wonder they were so strict on the whole catching you cheat!

Behind her Sakura and Sasuke smiled to themselves. Namaki had figured it out, she got the message.

_'You got this Namaki.'_ Sakura thought as Sasuke smirked. It was about time

she figured it out, giving her two team mates a feeling of hope. Now they just wanted to know how she was going to pull this off.

_'How am I going to pull this off?'_ Namaki tapped her cheek with her pencil. Paper still blank as she thought. A shinobi was pretty much right next to her, facing her way. How can she steal a answer or two without getting busted?

Tick...Tick...Tick...

The clock was starting to get to Namaki. Her anxiety gradually building. She was close to just getting up and bashing the damn thing in. It felt as if it was mocking her. Telling her she was running out of time.

_'What am I going to do?!'_ Her questioned was answered when she head Hinata softly calling to her. She turn her head and sure enough Hinata was there. For a moment she felt bad that she didn't realize the shy girl until now.

"If you want. You can copy my paper." Hinata whisper so quietly that Namaki had to strain to hear her. She looked at Hinata in slight disbelief. At that moment Hinata was her angel but she needed to make sure.

"For real? I can?" Namaki whisper back. Hinata seem to blush a little but gave a nod in response. At that moment the blonde really wanted to hug the girl. This was the break she needed! Just as Namaki was going to take a good peek, a kunia went flying past her, striking the desk behind her. A boy behind her and his team were disqualified as they got up to leave. Though Namaki was relieved her heart was still racing like mad in her chest. At this point she was so done with this damn test. Namaki looked over at Hinata not wanting to be responsible to get Hinata busted because she was trying to help her. Besides she just needed to get at least one question right if she wanted to hang in this.

"Thanks Hinata. But I'll pass on the offer." She gave the girl a smirked, blue eyes radiating confidence."I don't need to cheat to ace this test, ya know."

She faced forwards, eyeing Ibiki as he stood there in front with crossed arms. Their eyes met and Namaki couldn't help but give the guy a cocky smirk. Blue eyes telling him that she could take anything he could dish out. Whatever this last question was she had to believe she could handle it. She had to. Not just for her own sake but for Sasuke and Sakura as well.

Tick...Tick...Tick...

Thirty-five minutes to go...

**U.Z.U.**

Thing about waiting to find out if you had either made it or break it, is that it is a agonizing slow. Namaki stared at that damn clock, willing it to stop tormenting her so they could get on with it. She had lost count of how many teams were kicked out long ago. To past the time Namaki had scribbled all over her paper with random pictures and other things. At this point there was no way for her to answer any questions now.

Finally time was up. Ibiki's voice made Namaki jump as he spoke so suddenly. She glared for a moment before focusing on what he was going to say. Her sweaty hands form into fist on the desk, trying to prepare for herself for her last chance.

" Before I give you the tenth question, there are some things you must know. Rule number one: Each and everyone of you are given the option to decide if you wish to answer the question or not."

That made people in the room become uneasy. The girl Namaki saw a few days ago, from the sand village spoke out. Wanting to know what the catch was. Ibiki answered however it made the air tense even more." If you don't answer then despite you answers on the other nine your points automatically drop to zero. Another words, you and your team fail."

Mumbles of protest came out from others. But Namaki wasn't focused on them. No she wanted to know what the question was. And the more Ibiki spoke the more nervous she got. The more doubt that filled her head._' Dammit just give me the frickin question!'_ She thought.

"Let me finish before you all have a hissy fit," he continued. The room settled down and listen." If you do however answer the question and get it wrong...YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!"

People gasped. Others protested. Namaki felt as if her heart just stopped. At that moment she just knew...

Her career as a ninja was finished.

**A/N: I think I said this before.(not sure) But I will go back and edit the story once it's finished or I have extra time to do so.**


End file.
